Moon Light Beauty
by s2bawfa
Summary: Rogue with odd feelings 4 Remy & her friend Pietro at same time gets all messed up inside, powers go nuts, memory gone, logan acting like dad? kissing, confusion and finally leaving Oh sabertoth with a rod up his butt RogueRemyPietro RETURN OF THE MOON
1. Default Chapter

Rogue turned in her sleep thinking about the days before. Logan had gone off on another one of his long trips to nowhere. The professor, Scott, Jean and Beast had gone off to Hawaii because Alex had gotten into a surfboarding accident. She laughed a little thinking back to the message Scott had gotten saying that Alex had blown up three med labs and no doctor dared to go near him, fearing for there lives. She sat up in bed unable to sleep, the room felt too quite without Kitty there, who had used the sudden leave of teachers to sleep over some girl friends house.

Rogue walked over to the door to her balcony and opened it. Wind blew in her face ruffling her hair and clothes. She wore a reveling tank top and short shorts, after all there was no reason to get all covered up for going to bed. She walked over to the edge and gazed out and the town. _So Peaceful _she thought to herself, breathing in the night air. Little did she know that she wasn't the only one enjoying the night.

Remy walked slowly across the grounds of the Xmen mansion as to not be heard or seen. This had been his normal routine for the past few days. Each night he'd sneak in and watch the Rogue sleep studying her, after all that was the mission Magneto had given him. _Remy don't get it _He though to himself as he climbed a tree closest to the balcony door to Rogues room. _What dose da boss man want wit a fille dat can't even touch? Dis makes no sense, how dose he want Remy to get close to da chere if well he can't?_ He was about to jump over onto the balcony when at the last minute he noticed someone on it and pulled back. _Well looks like da fille's come out to play. _He rested himself against the tree and watched her, she seemed different but why?

Rogue jumped up onto to the railing of the balcony witch made Remy's heart jump and also helping him see what was different. In the moon light Rogue, without makeup without being covered up with layers of clothes had an unearthly beauty. He watched her more closely now hoping that she couldn't hear his fast heart beating. She gazed up now at the stars a deep look of longing on her face that Remy didn't understand. From what Magneto had told him she was a very powerful mutant with an attitude to match.

He thought back to the first time he saw her, the way he played with her heart only to throw a card at her. His thoughts though were quickly interrupted by her voice. 'It's hard really and ah don't know how much longer ah can take this pain' He realized then that she was talking about her powers. She smirked to herself as if laughing at herself then looked back up at the sky 'some gift ah got, really ah think of it more like a curse.' She shuddered as another gust of wind blew at her and then Gambit saw it. In the corner of her eyes there were tears. She slowly made her way back inside of her room wiping at her eyes as she went.

Remy just sat in the tree to stunned to move _so bucket head was wrong, deep down da femme isn't powerful but sad. _'Remy shall change dat' He whispered to himself 'Remy will help da chere be more then just beautiful in da moon light.' He sat there thinking for an hour or so and just before day break left his spot, still picturing the beauty of Rogue in the moon light.

Hey there thankz for reading and Im writting the next one as you read this thankz again bye bye !!!!


	2. Late awake hate Monday hot stuff

Rogue awoke with a start as a loud beeping sound filled her ears. Falling right out of bed she glanced over at her nightstand and then to her alarm clock which was screaming and blinking 7:03. She quickly jumped up realizing that if she didn't hurry she'd be late for school, which wasn't all that a bad thing. She ran down the hall thankful that most of the other mutants were gone and started up the shower.

xoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxox

Rogue cursed as she hit the curb arriving at the school. There was only 5 minutes before classes started but most of the other students sat around the front chatting and smoking there last cigarette before the bell rung. She quickly walked inside avoiding the stairs of the other students who knew that she was a mutant. Whispers went around as she walked to the doors and she said to them all simply before she opened the door 'If ya'll got something ta say I'd like it better if ya'll said it to ma face.' She smiled inside as the whispers stopped behind her, knowing that her reputation was still strong.

Rogue slammed open her locker and dropped in her stuff 'Ah hate Mondays' she whispered aloud to herself, wishing that it was any other day.

'Don't we all?' She quickly turned around hands in fists ready to kill the person who had snuck up on her. But quickly loosened up as she realized that it was just Pietro. 'Oh' she said and turned back to her locker, grapping out her books for her next classes. 'Oh, man Rogue you were about to put my face in the ground and all you can say is oh.' She slammed her locker shut and turned to him leaning to one side trying to balance all of her books.

Pietro swallowed hard unable to stop staring at Rogue now. He had always liked her but he knew well enough that all he'd ever be was a good friend. 'Yo speedy why ya staring at ma?' He quickly shook his head and said the best thing that he could come up with 'New Outfit?' She glanced down at what she had on, her normal black boots, but extra long black pants that showed off her butt nice. A forest green short skirt over her pants, a black half sleeved top with green fish nets over top and her black gloves. 'Not really ah just haven't worn it before why?' He looked her in the eyes now 'Nothing it's just nice.' She smiled; she wore little makeup because she was running late and had only enough time to put on some mascara. 'Thanks and sorry but I've got to go ahm gonna be late for class sorry.' With that Rogue ran down the hall giving Pietro the chance to glance at her butt one last time.

_Man why'd it have to be Rogue with the untouchable power this sucks?! _He thought to himself as he walked off in a different direction away for his next class, far away.


	3. Jeep ride or Walk to the Grave?

The day seemed to never end as Rogue gazed at the clock wondering how long it would take for school to end before she went nuts. The bell rang FINALLY and Rogue ran out of the room as fast as she could, happy that the day was over. She slid to a halt in front of her locker and was shocked to see that Kurt was standing there waiting for her. 'Rogue there you are.' She wondered how long he had been waiting there, as she fumbled with her lock. 'Please Rogue can I borrow the X-jeep that you drove here?' She looked over at him 'Why Kurt if you need a ride I'd be happy ta give ya one?' He looked as if in pain trying to spit out what he wanted, and then she followed his gaze to Amanda the girl Kurt liked. She looked back at him 'Please' He whispered. She pulled out her bag from her locker and swung it over her shoulder.

Kurt looked as if he was about to get on one knee and beg before she threw the keys at him. 'Thank you Rogue I own you won.' With that Kurt ran off leaving Rogue alone. 'No worries Kurt' she whispered to herself as she opened the door and headed down across the street 'I wanted to walk anyway.'

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxox

It was about a half an hour to an hour walk from the school the mansion but Rogue didn't mind. She pulled off her gloves and placed them in her pocket and then ran her fingers though her hair. She took a deep breath in, enjoying the familiarly feeling of the wind in her face. But as she turned the corner she though she heard foot steps behind her, Rogue slowly pulled her hands back into her gloves just in case it was another student or something like that. She quickened her pace as the footsteps seemed to be getting closer. _Something tells ma that it's not another student, maybe its one of Bucket Heads lackeys. _She thought as she turned another corner, not even caring which way she was going now, she just wanted to see who was there.

She glanced back slowly and saw now more then one person following her. Rogue started to panic inside as she turned another corner to find that she had hit a dead end. _Shit _she though_ ahm gonna be hit withal of the lackeys. _Rogue turned around slowly placing her bag near a broken crate and saw finally a large group of jocks from her school surrendered her. 'Oh ah thought ah had something ta be afraid of. So boys what takes ya'll here?' One of them in the back to the left said 'you ya filthy mutant!' She backed close to the wall realizing that she was, no matter what going to have her head kicked in. 'All right' she said getting into a fitting stance 'ya'll want some come and get ma.' With that said the brave ones came at her first, their fists flying.

Rogue bent close to the floor and swung her leg at one of them, making him fall to the ground with a loud thump. Someone grabbed her left arm and pulled her up _Shirt _she thought again feeling that they had gloves on _ahm screwed _another one came over to her and took her other arm; she thrashed around trying to brake free. One by one each of them formed a circle around her, taking there turn hitting her as hard as they could. Rogue felt as if she could die right then and there, she wanted to.

She closed her eyes ready for the next set of blows to come when she was dropped down. Rogue hit the floor hard and black out.


	4. I'm not Toad!

Rogue opened her eyes slightly, her vision blurred by her tears. Her head throbbed as tried to see were she was. It felt as if she was on a sofa but how? She let out a low moan as she tried to turn and see were she was. Blob entered the room a look of shock crossed his face as well as hers. 'What the' she tried to say but her throat felt on fire. Blob turned around and yelled something that oddly she couldn't hear. But Rogue didn't care really she just wanted to sleep, her head hurt so much.

A tear ran down her cheek and someone wiped if off. Rogue opened her eyes to find Pietro kneeling next to her with gloves on. 'What' she tried again only to have him place a finger gently over her mouth 'Shhh' he said in a low voice, she was glad too, her head was spinning 'I say some guys about to kill you and stopped them and took ya here.' She smiled weekly and closed her eyes welcoming the sleep that was calling to her. She mouthed a 'thank you' at went to sleep.

Pietro moved away from her and pulled off the gloves. Toad stood in the door way of the kitchen looking up at him 'Man is a good thing ya got there in time other wise well' He bounced up and flopped down onto the table pretending to be dead. 'Yea I know' He said _I just wish I could have gotten there sooner _he thought as he walked over to the stairs about to head up, when something caught his ears. _ Crap _he thought as the all to familiar sound of his father's lackey Gambit's bike pulled up. Every once and a while he'd come over and check up on them, seeing how then were doing and pick a quick fight.

Toad jumped up in fear and started at a half run half hop up the stairs 'I'm not hear' He yelled down slamming a door closed and locking in up too. The door swung open and Gambit strolled inside. 'Well what do we have hear?' He said looking around the house a look of disgusted on his face. 'So sorry I had no idea we'd be having company.' Pietro said hatefully watching the Cajun cross the room to were Rogue lay covered by a blanket. 'Well it looks like I've found de toad.' Pietro quickly moved in fount of him as to stop him from doing anything to the so called _Toad _'Stop don't' Pietro tried not wanting any more harm to come to Rogue. 'What don't ya like Frog Legs?' Gambit pushed Pietro out of the way and bent down charging the blanket.

'No!' Pietro tried to get over to her as Gambit heated it more and more 'Stop now!' Gambit smirked and said 'why do ya not want ma to fry him?' Gambit heard a moan and turned to see Rogue trying to kick off the blanket. Gambit pulled back taking his charge with him 'what da heck is de chere doing hear?!' He looked down at her, there was a gash across her neck and her face looked red. 'She got ganged up on and I stopped them before they killed her.' Gambit looked at Pietro then back to Rogue 'is de pitte gonna be okay?' He didn't take his eyes off Rogue until he didn't hear the answer from Pietro 'Well?' He looked up for he too was staring at her 'Beats me'

'Beats you heck I'll _beat _ya' He moved closer to Pietro until someone behind him kicked him hard in the shin. 'Hey!?' He turned around to see Rogue standing up, barely 'Hey yourself swamp rat! Leave him alone now!' She moved towards him only to lose her balance and fall. Gambit caught her and helped her back up 'Thanks Cajun but ahm fine.' She snapped and then looked over to Pietro 'Thank you but I'd like to go home now.'


	5. no rules in the schools

Ravensucks---- Magneto wants Rogue because she is the ultimate mutant with that kind of power on his side just guess what he could do!

IvyZone--- Yea I feel bad for him as well that's why I've don't some well tweaking lol hope you all like.

Hey all thanks for reviewing and I've got a lot of tricks up my sleeves lol things that will make your heart leap with joy and here we go!!!

XoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxPEASoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Rogue opened her eyes again to see the front gate of the mansion. She glanced up at Pietro who had ran her over as fast as they could get away from the nagging Cajun, who insisted that it would be better for her to ride his bike. She laughed inside realizing that the swamp rat only wanted to take her himself. 'Rogue you sure your going to be all right?' She looked back up at Pietro remember again that she or really he was standing in front of the gate holding her tight and protectively in his arms. 'Yea I think so' He slowly bent down and released her.

She stood there for a few seconds trying to forget about the screaming pain in her ankle and then took a step towards the entry pad only to lose her balance and hit the bushes. 'Oh Shit!' she screamed on her way down. Behind her Pietro broke down laughing 'It's not that funny Pietro!' He looked over at her sticking out of the bushes and seeing a branch pocking out of her hair laughed even more. 'Oh can ya just shut the hell up and help ma out of here?!' Slowly Pietro made his way over to Rogue trying his hardest not to say something about the set of berries sticking out of her pocket. He took her gloved hands in his and heaved her up.

As soon as Rogue was standing she gave him a hard hit on the back of his head 'Hey what the heck did you do that for?!' He rubbed the spot that the gloved hand had just been and looked over at the cursing Rogue. 'What's the matter _Roguey _did ya forget your entry code?' She turned around to smack him once more when she stopped mid smack to think 'Ah couldn't have' She thought aloud lowering her hand 'Ah mean ah never have before.' Rogue turned back to the pad and started to type in all of the codes that she could think of. 'None of them are working' she said to Pietro still trying more. 'Well' he sped over to her and took her into his arms once again hoping that she couldn't tell how much he enjoyed the feel of her so close to him. 'I know of a different way inside.' He finished with a smirk and zoomed into the grounds.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It didn't make any sense to Rogue, they had made it all the way over to the door and no security alarm or anything had gone off. There should have at least been some lasers but nothing; she glanced up at Pietro who had the same look on his face too. 'Do you think that we were attacked when I was gone?' Rogue asked walking slowly towards the door. 'Couldn't have been that.' He said pushing open the door and holding it open for her. 'Oh and why not?' 'Well' He started as he stepped over some shards of glass 'Because that Gumbo wouldn't have come over to the Brotherhood house, he would have gone right for here and' They walked deeper into the house towards the kitchen when Pietro stopped and looked down at Rogue 'My father wouldn't be this messy'

She considered what he had said when she saw the thing that would answer everything. Rogue pulled a note off of the floor with shoe prints and dog prints? all over it; Pietro read it aloud from behind her.

_**Dear Students I went to go and visit with some of my family please behave and Rogue and Kurt shall be in charge until I return an maybe an hour.z**_

_**Ororo **_

Rogue looked back at Pietro who still had a look of confusion on his face. 'Don't ya get it speedy?!' He looked down at her 'All I get is that I'm hungry. Ya got any food in this dump?' Rogue rolled her eyes and pointed to the fridge, he zoomed over and opened the door only to have not food but Jamie or Multiply fall out and split into five different hims. 'Well something tells me he's no good to eat.' He said trying to hold back his laughter, Rogue grabbed an apple that was about to roll off the table and threw it at him 'Ya hungry eat this!' She slowly walked over to the Jamies who where now trying to pull themselves back together and they all seeing the look on Rogue's face started to spit out everything at once.

'It wasn't my fault, honest! Ya see Rahne and Roberto found the note and because you guys were well not here we just decided to act like well there wasn't a note.' She slowly walked towards Jamie who was now back together as one and scurrying along the floor trying to get far away 'And well ya see things just played them selves out from there! Honest Rogue and besides it's not really our fault where were you?' Pietro spit out the pieces of apple he had been chewing and sped over behind Rogue grabbing her arms trying to hold her back from killing the boy 'WHERE WAS AH?! WHERE WAS AH YOU ASK? THAT THIS IS MA FAULT FOR NOT BEING HERE! WELL I'M SOOOO SORRY, I'M SO SORRY THAT I WAS BUSY GETTING MA ASS KICKED!!!!' Rogue fought at the arms holding her tightly back 'Come on Rogue I know that the kid might deserve a little smack on the head but he doesn't need what you've got coming for him!' He gripped tighter to the struggling Rogue, _Why the heck isn't this kid moving? I mean heck why am I even helping him, he's not going to help himself? Oh that's right _He thought to himself as he tried hard to pull away from the boy that was too scared to move. _Because this might be the closest I ever and I mean ever get to her! _ He chuckled at the thought and pulled Rogue's arms behind her instead of them flying all over the place. 'YOUR RIGHT PIETRO I DO HAVE SOMETHING COMING FOR HIM AN ALL OF THE OTHER NEW RECUTS!' She smiled and then trying her hardest to break free and screamed 'I THINK I'LL TURN THEM INTO _DEAD_ RECUTES!'

With this said the boy **finally **ran out of the kitchenscreaming his head of yelling 'She's nuts!' all the way. Rogue calmed down and Pietro sadly loosened his grip. Laughing he said 'Man Rogue I'm sure glad that I stuck around!' Rogue stared into space for a few minutes before Pietro realized and asked 'Okay what's wrong now?' She looked over at him 'His screams and yells they just well stopped.' It took him a second before he realized what she meant. They both started running for the next room only to walk right into LOGAN!!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Yea I know odd way to end the story but heck why not? Now you've got to remember that Logan had been gone a few days before my story started so it's been longer then like two days! Please read, review, question whatever and I've got the second one already going off in my head! Thankz by Peas


	6. Purple

Rogue lay upstairs on her bed staring at the ceiling. Since Logan's return the _new _recutes had been round up and had started the clean up of the mansion. Rogue still hadn't told him what had happened and why Pietro had been there when he had returned but something told her that he already knew. After Pietro had zoomed off in fear of being sliced into tomatoes Rogue had attempted to get to her room. She moved slower then normal and the smell of blood was still fresh on her, he knew at least that something was up just not what.

She turned over and rolled off her bed with a thump, and walked slowly over to her stereo. Rogue hadn't noticed though that when she had flopped out of bed she had opened her door a crack. She turned on the radio and blasted the music of 'Getting Away with Murder by Poppa Roach' Singing with the lyrics Rogue sat on the edge of her bed and pulled off her boot to take a look at her leg, unaware of Logan walking up the stairs.

Xoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxox

The mansion was a mess, the students were cranky and there was a fresh six pack calling for him, there couldn't have been a better welcome home, but then there was Rogue. He had smelled it, heard the small crack in her ankle as she walked, seen the look of worry in Pietro's eyes (which he still didn't quite understand) but still he didn't have the details. He walked slowly up the stairs towards Rogue's room, a bottle of beer in his hand. Rogue was like a daughter to him and the one thing that he did get was that she was hurt and who ever hurt her was going to pay, badly.

He was about to knock on the door of her room, knowing that she really wouldn't be able to hear it with her music when he noticed that the door was cracked. _I really shouldn't _he thought moving close to the crack to see in _but then again what if _he peered in to see just what he didn't want to. Rogue sat on the edge of her bed her left pant leg of her pants was pulled up to her knee. She was rubbing her foot with a look of great pain on her face _this is bad _he thought wondering if he should go in. As rogue moved her hands away Logan saw what made him decide, her whole ankle was covered in different shades of purple bruises.

Logan as loud as he could knocked on her door and walked in before she could pull on her boot all the way. She tried to force it in but only succeeding in creating it to throb even more. She let out a low groan of pain as Logan set his beer down on her desk, turned down her radio and sat himself next. Pulling on his biking gloves he had in his pocket he took Rogues ankle in hand trying hard not to put her in more pain, as she told her story.

Xoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxox

She lay down on her bed a pillow under her foot which was now carefully wrapped up tightly and an ice pack over on top of it. On her side sat another ice pack where a man with rings had gotten her the most. She really didn't want all of these ice packs but Logan refused to leave until he made sure that she was okay. 'Strips I guess that it was a good thing that well um' He didn't want to say it but from Rogue's point of view he thought that he had too ' What are ya trying to say Logan?' He looked over at her and said 'I guess that I'm glad that that _Pietro _showed up' He spat out his name with a great dislike but really he didn't save Rogue's life.

'Yea I guess so' She said back pulling herself under a set of covers, too tired to care that she still had one boot on. Slowly Rogue fell into an uneasy sleep.


	7. Best chapter so far 'In My Arms'

He didn't really understand it; the ladies always fell for his charm, his grace and beauty. He glanced at himself in the mirror just to see that he was right 'But dis fille don't' He sighed and walked over to his closet 'Maybe a little night on de town will ease Remy's troubled mind.' He opened to door and threw in his smelly shirt and hung up his trench coat neatly. For a second he stood there, bare chested deciding whether or not he should just skip it and head to sleep early. 'Na, besides der might be some good looking filles out der.'

He sighed again as he pulled on a tight black t-shirt that showed off his chest nicely, his mind kept flowing back to when he had seen Rogue on the balcony. 'Ah!' He said smacking the side of his head lightly trying to shake the thought away even though he didn't want to. 'What is it about dat fille that's so different from de other ones?' Remy slipped into a smaller black jacket and pulled his hair back into a small ponytail and headed out the door _whatever da reason is I hope Remy tinks of it soon _with that he headed for town.

Xoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxox

Rogue tried her hardest to ignore the cold feeling rushing up her back trying hard to awaken her, whatever it was it wanted her desperately to open her eyes. 'Ah don't want ta' She said in a low hush voice '_But you've got to deary' _Rogue opened her eyes with a jolt and looked around trying to see who had said that to her, she didn't see anyone but did see something that made her gasp.

Rogue looked around at what should have been her room but instead saw what appeared to be the middle of town. She glanced down at herself and shrieked but no sound came out. She still had on what she had fallen asleep in, her low cut jeans and a small tank top. She, right at that moment looked like just some kid wanting to party and had lost there shoes. But for Rogue this was way too much skin showing, she had to find a phone and call someone to take her home. _What would they think though? Ah mean heck ah don't even have a clue what's going on! _ _They're just going to think that I'm nuts, no I've got to find my own way home._

She started walking down the street looking for a sign of some type to tell her were the heck she was but found nothing. Cold seeped into her from the frosty sidewalk and into her feet, her arms and whist felt numb, she rubbed them trying to get her lost heat back when she saw him. Just a little way down the street walked Gambit his head held up high, all of the girls around him had stopped to stare _dumb airheads _she thought turning around to cross the street when she saw his eyes. Though he had a pair of sun glasses on to hide his unnatural but still beautiful eyes rogue caught a glimpse of them. He wasn't looking at the gawking girls nor at her, he seemed to be deep in thought thinking about something or someone. Rogue stopped in her tracks and kept staring at him wondering what was on his mind, until he looked up.

He stared right at her unable to believe that it was her he saw; she turned her head quickly and started walking again. A car sped to a halt in front of her almost hitting her and honking there horn loudly making sure she knew just how stupid she was for walking into a car. She slammed her fists down onto the hood of it and yelled so that everyone around could hear 'WATCH WHERE YOUR FUCKING GOING! And do ya know how annoying that stupid horn is?! IF YA WANT MA TA MOVE THEN HERE AH GO!' With that said Rogue lifted her fists off the hood and was shocked to see two deep groves where she had hit the car. _Did ah do that? _

Rogue ran away for the car as fast as her legs would allow. Now Remy knew for a fact that that was Rogue. He swiftly and quietly followed her down the street. _I wonder what ma chere is doing out tonight? And dressed like that! _Remy stared at her from a distance and even from behind he could tell that she had way too much skin showing, though it didn't really seem to bother him. He smirked at this and slowly pulled out a pair of gloves and pulled them on. Remy pocketed his sun glasses seeing no need for them now and pulled off his jacket and then swiftly wrapped it around Rogue's shoulders. She turned around quickly and came in for a smack and didn't seem too shocked to see Remy.

'What do ya want Cajun?' Remy pretended not to hear her and checked her out. 'What the hell are ya doing swamp rat?! Ya sapost to check someone out from afar.' He chuckled a little to himself 'Well to be honest mi chere Remy was but he couldn't get enough of ya.' She stopped and turned to him his jacket in her hand 'I sure wish that I had my gloves so that ah could smack ya one. And if ya don't mind ahm trying to get home.' He took his jacket and once she turned around he wrapped it around her shoulders once more but this time kept his arms around her waist leaning his head down carefully on her shoulder.

She didn't know what to do, the pleasure of him being so close was too much and too good, so she just let him stay there trying hard not to notice. 'So mi chere what brings you here to town and so _lightly _dressed?' he whispered into her ear, his minty breath rolled around in the air filling her lungs. Suddenly she snapped back to reality and carefully pulled his arms off her 'Ah don't know.' She said and kept on walking away. He didn't move only said 'Remy saw what ya did to dat car.' She stopped again to think and looked up at Gambit who was now making his way over to her. There was a deep look of pain and confusion in her eyes, so much so that he just wanted to wrap his arms around her and tell her that everything was going to be alright.

With a gloved hand he brushed a piece of hair that had fallen into her eyes and looked deeply and affectionately at her 'Do you want Remy to give ya a ride home?' She looked at him a little shocked that he wasn't going to take her to Magneto on nock her out 'Sure ah guess so' She started walking until he grabbed her and swept her off her feet. 'What the-'But before she could finish he said 'First off Remy's bike be dis way and second. De Rogue don't got no shoes and Remy don't want chere to step on glass or something.' She sighed as he started walking, she didn't really mind what he was doing but she didn't want him to see that she enjoyed it either. 'Fine ah guess so, so long as ya don't go mushy on ma!' He smile at this and said 'Well _Roguey _Remy's bike is somewhat of a walk so if ya want chere can close her eyes and relax, your in safe hands.'

He looked down at her and saw that she was way ahead of him and already asleep. He didn't want to let her go, he wanted it to be his hands that protected her and so with her asleep he said to the wind 'And no matter what Remy will make sure dat nothing happens to ya, nothing ever again.'

Xoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxox

I think that was my best EVER


	8. Ride home confusion

Thank you Chica De Los Ojos Cafe for reading my stories and too everyone else thanks too and here we go.

Also to Abril4 Well Remy likes Rogue he so far has no idea why but he dose and also Remy is the true gentleman. He knew that the right thing to do would have to help Rogue out and besides he got to work out some charm ya gotta love that!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Remy reached his bike and stared down at Rogue, who was still fast asleep. 'All right now chere, Remy's going to need ya to wake up.' She stirred a little but showed little signs of awakening. He signed and mounded his bike with Rogue still in hand. He bent down close to her and said 'Now chere Remy's going to try and get ya home but dis might be hard with you a half sleep n all.'

Rogue trembled a bit then glanced up at him squinting. 'Ya'll there already?' He smiled down at her and said 'Well we be at Remy's bike if dats what chere means.' She sat up still unaware that his arms were wrapped around her 'Man it must be like 2am?! Why the heck aren't we moving yet?'

Remy turned the keys in the ignition and the bike purred lightly 'Well chere Remy be a little worried dat you'd fall off, with chere being all asleep n all.' She looked down and saw that she was sitting in the front of the bike, her legs swung over to the right side and Remy's arms wrapped still protectively around her. She looked up at him, a frown crossing her face 'Ya don't expect ma to ride like this do ya Cajun?'

Remy just smiled and said as he moved his arms to the gears, off of Rogue's waist 'Chere just got ta hold on to Remy and she be safe.' She sudden realized that he wasn't joking and quickly wrapped her arms around his waist wondering why she couldn't just ride of the back and then they were off.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Rogue opened her eyes and saw the gate to the mansion _that wasn't so bad _she thought and then she looked up and saw Remy who was looking down at her with great enjoyment on his face. She then started blushing finally remembering that she still had her arms around him and was holding on to him so tight that she could tell the detail of each muscle on his chest.

She pulled her arms away and hopped off the bike, anger rose inside of her even though she was still blushing. Remy just laughed inside and said as he made his way over to her 'Remy work out long and hard. Can my chere tell?' If it was even possible Rogue's face became even redder as she made her way down the walk away from the gate.

'Chere where are ya going?' Rogue turned around and bumped right into him _how the heck did he get so close to ma? _She backed up and bit then put her hands on her hips and leaned on her better leg. 'Listen Cajun or _Remy _whatever, thanks for the ride and all.' She turned away from him and started to climb up the high stone wall, blocking her from were she needed to be. 'But really ah can take care of maself ahm fine—'

Nearly at the top Rogue grabbed hold of a wrong stone and started to come down. 'Crap' She said and she was about to hit the bottom bracing herself for the full impact of concrete. Instead she came right into Remy whose intentions were to catch her but ended up falling to the floor.

Rogue scrapped her arm on the cement 'Ouch' and then looked down to see that she lay out top of Remy who now had his arms behind his head with a sly smirk across his face 'Well chere dis cozy no?' She rolled off of him and said 'Why didn't ya just let ma fall, would have been better then that?' He smiled as he walked over to Rogue and helped her up.

'All right chere if ya insist Remy will help ya back to ya room but ya got ta be quite dat _Logan _man got ears of steel. Remy be shocked if he didn't hear ya screaming a sec ago.' She frowned 'Ya want ma ta yell I'll yell' He rolled his eyes and pulled out his bow staff and extended it. Using the rod he jumped up onto the top of the wall and then bent down low towards Rogue's face, his hand outstretched. 'So is da Rogue going ta yell or she gonna avoid getten lectured for nottin?'

She then in turn rolled her eyes and took the outstretched hand of the Cajun, not saying a word all her way across the yard. When they made their way over to her balcony Remy looked down at Rogue 'Ya gonna have to hold on ta ma.' Without saying a word, still speech less for some unknown reason she wrapped her arm around his waist as he, using his staff pulled them up onto the ledge.

She let go of him and turned to see if the door was open, it was. 'Well Remy's guesses dat dis be when he goes.' He turned to jump when he realized that her hand was on his shoulder He glanced back to see Rogue, confusion in her eyes 'Listen I'm really going ta hate maself if ah don't say something so well, thanks.' She started walking inside when she stopped to listen to him 'Anytime my chere.'

Her face went red again and she didn't need to turn around to know that he was now gone but still she did, and she was right. Rogue sighed as she flopped down on her bed thrusting a pillow into her face, _Man ahm gonna hate maself anyway! _Rogue closed her eyes for a second only to have to open them again by the sound on her annoying alarm clock. Rogue looked at it great hatred for it on her face wishing that it would just shut up. And with that thought somehow the clock did. She sat up right and moved closer to see what had happened. _What the? _Unable to find a reason she ignored it and started for the shower thinking over the night, smiling, besides a lot worse and weirded things have happened that night.

Back inside her room Rogue's alarm clock started to stream as if it had somehow exploded from within.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Review please thanks!! Peas


	9. What Logan feels and wants

Three days after the night out on the town Rogue sat on the roof of the mansion watching the sun rise. _Ah haven't seen that Remy guy for a while now and ah guess that's for the best _Rogue sipped the hot coffee that she had brought up with her and tried to relax and clear her mind, but couldn't. _'What's the_ _matter with ma? _She wondered, sitting up trying hard to answer her unsolved questions. _Do ah like this guy? How can ah? Ah mean _she looked down at her cup and circled the edge of it with her finger 'What's the use anyway so what if I like some guy not like it can ever go anywhere.' Rogue whispered to herself _and what about all of those weird things that happened? The alarm clock, the car, and heck how did I even get down town in the first place _She sighed 'What the heck is wrong with ma?' Rogue shuddered as someone rested their hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Logan.

Rogue faced the sun rise again as Logan helped himself down and took a sip of his morning beer. He kept his eyes off of her he asked 'Got stuff on yer mind Strips?' She sighed 'I guess so.' He glanced at her from the corners of his eyes 'Ya know kid if ya ever well, want to talk ya just got to come to me and I'll listen.' He took another sip of his beer as Rogue leaned back against the roof 'Thanks Logan I think I just need some time away.' She looked over at him 'Spring break is coming up and well I was thinking about just taking off for a while, ya know I'll be back before school.'

Logan knew perfectly well that there was something Rogue wasn't telling him but decided against pestering her about it. 'Ya know there's a lot of stuff to do around here for spring break.' He tried to think of stuff but then realized that most of the things like swimming Rogue couldn't do. She signed 'Ah just don't feel like being locked up in this house all vacation is all Logan.' She looked over at him now and started to stand up 'Strips ya know that your never locked up here-' He quickly bit back the words as she looked back at him about to pull herself off of the roof 'ya know what ah mean Logan.' She closed her eyes and turned her head away trying hard to fight back the coming tears 'It just sucks.' She said looking back now at Logan who desperately wanted to wipe at the tears falling from her eyes but knew that he couldn't. 'It hurts Logan havn' ta watch everyone do the things that ah can only _dream _of! Havn ta do this every single day of ma life and ya know what, sooner or later ya gonna crack. So ah just gotta get outa here!'

Rogue hopped off the roof leaving Logan alone to think 'I know what ya mean Strips' He said to himself but more or less to Rogue 'and I'm sorry.'

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Late in to that night_

The professor, Beast, Scott and Jean had come back about a day ago and they had brought Alex with them. Rogue could hear them fussing about what they were going to do with him all the way in her room with the music blasting. She pressed her hands over her ears wanting to be alone, truly alone and then it hit her. 'Why not' she answered herself aloud. Rogue walked quickly over to her closet and pulled out something that she had hidden back there for over a week now. A tight sleeveless hot red top and a long black skirt with slits on each side going up to her knees.

She slipped the outfit on and then started to add on more stuff from around her room to cover up her skin. Rogue slipped into a set of black fish net stockings and tied around her neck a black lace necklace. She then ran over to her mirror, quickly redid her mascara and lightly put of hot red eye liner. She stood back and looked at herself in the mirror, loving the way that she looked. Rogue walked over to the edge of her bed and from under it grabbed out two long shin high black leather boots that tied up all the way. She sat there for a minute wondering what she was going to say if someone asked her where she was off to and decided to just go with out reason. Rogue grabbed her elbow length gloves and was about to head out when she caught another look at herself in the mirror. She reached over to her hair stuff which she rarely went near and pulled back her long brown hair into a bun, letting her white strips of hair frame her face. 'Perfect' she whispered and ran out the door.

Logan seemed a little shocked to see Rogue and the way that she was dressed but because of what she had said to him on the roof that morning he decided to just let her do her own thing and let her go. He sighed as she walked out the door _what's happening to you Rogue? _He wondered listening carefully to the sound of Rogue riding off. He thought back to the morning that he walked into her room to find her gone. Fear ran through him as he had started to walk over to the balcony door to see if she was outside. Logan had been about to open it when to knob started to turn. He quickly ran over to her closet and hid.

Rogue had only been in there a second before she had run out for her shower but as soon as she did walk in the sent was everywhere, the sent of a Cajun. _I know that something's happening to you Rogue but I just can't tell what _Logan started towards the kitchen when Jean yelled for him from the infirmary 'Logan we need you up here quick!' He sighed again and started up the stairs _I just wish I knew of some way that I could help you Rogue, if only you'd clue me in. _

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Read review thanks


	10. Clubbin and the start of a remarkable ni...

To answer your question Rogue had been gone all night but Logan had only walked into check on her a few minutes before she walked in. Thankz for the reviews and here we go!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Rogue walked into the club and sat herself down at the bar. 'A coke' she slipped the guy a dollar and he gave her a tall glass with a straw floating out. She started to drink it when someone tapped her on the shoulder, Rogue turned to face Pietro!

'Hey what are you doing here?' He asked sitting himself next to her. 'Getting away from the mansion you?' He smiled 'Me well just getting away from the dump. Wanna dance?' She smiled at him and nodded her head. Pietro lead her out to the center of the dance floor and started to move with the music. She closed her eyes and twisted her arms above her head and slowly brought them down to her sides.

_This is great _he thought as he wrapped his arms around her waist _ I have an excuse for getting close to Rogue after all we're just dancing. _He closed his eyes as well but when he did he felt Rogue's body stop moving and the dance beet change.

'Sorry Pietro this is way too slow for ma.' He smiled at her even though on the inside he was screaming for another dance. 'Oh that's okay Rogue ya wanna get a booth and talk?' She again nodded her head and followed him into the back of the club.

She sat down across from him sipping another coke. 'So spring break's coming what'cha going to be doing?' Rogue looked up startled that _that _was the question that he asked. 'Well, I haven't really put much thought into it but ah think ahm gonna skip the whole lock down thing.' He nodded his head knowing perfectly well what Rogue was talking about 'So you're heading out? That doesn't sound like that bad of an idea, I might do that myself.' It wasn't the exact thing that he had wanted to say if he couldn't have he would have said '_Yea that sounds like a cool idea Rogue why don't we go together? I t could be kind of like a vacation dat, just and me!' _

Rogue looked at Pietro waving her hand in front of his face trying to snap him back to life. He shook his head and looked at her 'Oh um sorry.' She rolled her eyes 'Whatever' and sipped more of her coke. W_hat am I doing? Come on Pietro snap out of it say something! Talk about school no wait you never go to class _He mentally kicked himself in the leg and looked over at Rogue who had obviously asked him a question that he had missed 'Um what did you say?' She rolled her eyes again 'Man Pietro if ah didn't know ya better I'd have said that you were on some kind of drugs or at that got something big on yar mind.' She sighed 'Listen ah'll ask again do ya got the time?'

He shook his head really fast as if trying to get some blood back into his dead brain 'Oh yea I think so' he pulled up his sleeve to reveal an all metal watch, no doubt a gift from his buckethead father 'it's a bit past eleven why?' She stood up and looked over at him 'Sorry but ah've gotta go, thanks for the dance and ah guess ah'll see ya around school.' She started to leave when she felt his hand on her shoulder 'What-' But Pietro wasn't there. _What the? _Rogue shook off the thought of yet another weird thing to add to her list and left the club.

Pietro stood close to the wall around the corner of their booth wondering what the heck he was thinking _what were you going to say 'Oh Rogue it was my pleasure!' I'm an idiot Stupid stupid stupid! _With that thought Pietro zoomed out of the club and back to the harsh reality.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It may be short but heck I thought you guys might like something! Review Peas


	11. The LONG LONG turth

Thankz for the reviews and a special thanks to my two most readers and reviews Dark Vampiresss and Chica De Los Ojos Cafe thank you, thank you and here we go!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Rogue leaned against a willow tree in the middle of the city park enjoying the quite peacefulness of being alone. 'This is the life' she sighed sitting down against the tree now gazing out at the night's sky. 'But then again ah really wouldn't mind havin' someone else's life.' Before she could breathe another thought Rogue quickly turned around to see two men coming her way. _Crap just what ah want, ta be wasting ma time alone with two pervertic guys _she sat up again and looked off in a different direction but gazed at them from the corners of her eyes.

'Chere dat be you der?' Rogue quickly turned around to face Remy and some tall muscular guy with short black hair and dark eyes. 'Well ya two out on a date?' Rogue smirked crossing her arms over her chest and coming out for behind the tree to where they could fully see her. Remy's heart skipped a beat as he saw Rogue completely and looking so well dressed. 'Remy n Piotr no we be enjoying da night' He moved closer to Rogue and took her gloved hand in his and kissed it 'N what might a pretty fille be doin' out here by herself?'

Rogue snapped back her hand, her face rising in color 'Well ta be all honest wit ya Swamp Rat ya've got no right ta know so good day ta ya.' With that said Rogue turned to leave but she had complete forgotten about his friend _Piotr _and walked right into him falling to the ground. Rogue rubbed her head with one hand and brushed off dirt with the other 'God dam it, man its like yar made of metal!' She looked up and took the outstretched hand of Piotr who looked at her with great concern. He pulled her up but a little too hard causing Rogue to lose her balance and start to fall again.

Remy grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her up towards him 'Don worry bout it chere sometime da tin man don't know his own strength.' Rogue pulled away from his grasp and looked over at Piotr 'I am sorry' He said, his Russian accent heavy. She rolled her eyes 'Forget about it.' And started walking off. Piotr looked over at Remy who mouthed 'Don't wait up for me' to him and started after Rogue. Piotr stood there alone and confused for a few minutes and then sat himself down on a bench, what else was there for him to do.

Rogue listened and heard the all too familiar sound of foot steps coming towards her. She didn't have to turn around to know which cocky Cajun was coming; Rogue felt an arm wrap itself around her waist and looked over into the beautiful demon eyes of Remy. He smiled down at her 'Ma chere shouldn't be out all alone, der might be some nasty school boys out der.' She rolled her eyes at him hoping that he couldn't tell how much she loved the feel of his hand around her 'Besides' he whispered into her ear 'Pietro aint here n Remy want ta be da one ta save you, yar night n shining armor.'

As if hearing Pietro's name had somehow snapped Rogue back to reality, she took his arm carefully off of her and turned to face him 'Listen _Remy-' _He smiled again at her and in a childish voice said 'Oh chere ya said ma name oh please Roguey say it again!' She sighed trying hard not to show how pissed off she was getting 'Listen ah thank ya n all of helping ma out some nights ago-' Remy smiled inside, he knew what she was trying to say but dismissed it and started off for the old Cajun charm. He walked slowly and seductively towards her 'It was exactly three nights ago and Remy has been counting down da days since he'd see ma chere again.' He had said it with such a heavy French accent that Rogue almost melted right there. Her face became a rosy pink color as he pressed his body tight against hers 'Remy loves it when da Rogue blushes, he loves a lot of tings bout chere.' He placed his hands on her waist which was now showing 'Da deep look of longing in her eyes, da warmth of her body' he leaned in closer towards her ear again 'N da way Remy can make yer heart skip beats.'

Suddenly without warning Remy fell to the floor along with Rogue who's skirt was entangled with his glove. She held her head tightly in her hands trying to stop the rushing pain of his recent memories. He moaned next to her, she apparently hadn't absorbed enough of him to knock him out or for her to receive any other memories other then from that week. 'Gambit!' Rogue glanced up through teared red on black eyes to see Piotr running towards them.

Tears ran down her face as she recalled his memories as if on a movie screen of him following her home from school, watching her from the trees talking about her powers, watching her sleep uneasily, his thoughts of the way that she had made him feel and how she was a challenge, charging up the blanket that she had been under and the earliest thought that he had had of him talking to Magneto about his mission of her!

Rogue didn't know just how long she had been sitting there recalling the memories but when she looked up she wasn't where she was when they had started. Her head lay in Piotr's lap and he was looking down at her with again great concern 'Are you are right Rojue?' He asked his accent becoming even heaver as he had tried to say her name but failed. She looked up at him and knowing from Remy's memories that he wasn't going to harm her just help her 'Yea ah think so.' She said with tears still streaming down her cheeks, sitting herself up she looked a little ways down to back where she had once been, charged marks covered the ground 'You started to blow tings up and your eyes are still his.'

She looked over at him as he helped her up 'Tanks' she said, he nodded his head 'you going to be right?' She nodded as well and looked behind him to see Remy who looked as if he had just awoken. She walked over to him slowly still a bit dizzy; he glanced up at her, rubbing his head looking very pail and weak. 'Ya used ma!' She screamed slapping him across the face tears steaming again down her cheeks and her voice was heavy with his Cajun accent 'Ahm jus some game ta ya some, some mission! Ya freaky stalker YA PLAIED MA AND, AND DA YA KNOW WHAT DAT FEELS LIKE! dO YA?' Rogue said looking down at him the tears seeming to never have an end, she slapped him again the mark of her gloved hand still imprinted on his face.

'Chere I-' she wiped at her face 'Don ya _chere _ma dats jus anoter part of yar game!' Remy looked up at her the look of pain and hurt shown in her red on black eyes the most even through her tears. She shook her head and started off Piotr running after her. Remy watched in envy as he said something to her that he could not hear and then took off his coat and wrapped in around her shoulders.

He came running back to Remy who had the look of envy still on his face 'So what did da Rogue say?' Piotr looked down at him obviously not going to tell him 'Rojue is a nice girl and you just played her like a card!' He said loud and heavy accented which had shocked Remy who had never seen him this mad 'You truly do work for magneto.' The anger still rised in his voice as he helped Remy to his feet. Remy was quite the rest of the way home and Piotr muttered in Russian to Remy hatful words.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Rogue ran down the road leading up to the mansion, tears still falling from her eyes. She ran past the brotherhood house as fast as she could only wanting to curl into a ball and cry more. Toad was in the front yard hiding from Pietro for eating the last slice of pizza and had seen Rogue running 'Hey Rogue wait up! Can ya get me out of here!' He yelled hopping after her. Rogue didn't slow down for him she kept on running until she tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. 'Man what a dive! I'd give you a two for the landing though-' He reaching his hand out to her to help her and then stopped when he realized that she was crying 'Rogue um are you okay?'

She didn't look at him or move, she just sat there crying. Pietro glanced out the window at Toad 'Ha there you are!' he said and then zoomed over. He was shocked to see Rogue in the middle of the street crying 'Rogue are you, Rogue?' He bent down next to her only to have her shove him away 'Rouge?' She looked over at him and he noticed her eyes 'Rogue what happened, what did he do to you?' She tried to stand up and wobbled a bit before she said 'N IM SAPOSTED TA BELIEVE DAT YA DIDN'T KNOW BOUT IT! BOUT YOUR FATHER'S LITTLE MISSION!' She yelled the Cajun accent still strong.

Pietro didn't mean to but the way she was yelling at him drove him to it 'ROGUE HE DOESN'T TELL ME ANYTHING WHAT ARE YOU-' and then it hit him, his father had always had an interest in her so much that he would- He looked down at Rogue who had thrusted herself into him wrapping her arms around his chest, to afraid to around his neck. 'Oh Rogue' He said running his fingers through her hair. He swung her into his arms and she placed her head against his chest and cried her eyes out.

Pietro looked over into the living room at Rogue who was sitting down on the sofa leaning her head against Fred. He walked deeper into the kitchen and pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number for the X Mansion. After a few rings a grumpy Logan answered the phone 'ya got any idea what time it is?' Pietro whispered into the phone 'Ya I do and trust me ya want to hear me out.' With that said Pietro explained what he had found out from Rogue and told him to come by and get her.

Less then five minutes later Logan pulled up in a jeep and hopped out only in pajama pants. Pietro met him at the door 'Where is she!' He asked pulling out his claws 'Whoa okay now listen clam down.' He pulled back his claws but still looked pissed 'You've got five seconds to-' Rogue opened the door and walked next to Pietro 'Thanks' she whispered keeping her red on black eyes to the ground. She looked up at Logan as she passed him and then got in on the passenger side of the car 'She's a wreck.' He said to Logan who was now starting for the car 'I can tell' He was about to pull himself in when he spat out what he really didn't want to say but had to 'Thanks' Pietro, a little shocked nodded his head and watched them drive off.

When they where well out of sight shot Pietro zoomed off to where he knew he'd find his father and the soon to be dead Gambit.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sorry that its kind of long I just had to lol I hope that you all like and please Review thankz thankz thankz Peas


	12. Never ending Cajun

Rogue walked around her room thinking to herself unable to sleep unlike the peaceful Kitty who looked as if not even Logan could wake her up. She hadn't talked much to the other team mates since her ride back home with him who had tried many of times now to help Rogue open up to him, but still she excluded him and dismissed his attempts. Rogue had tried to sleep but it had been hard for her for the smooth talking Cajun who was now a part of her mind talked to her in her sleep endlessly of how the so called mission had gone beyond that for him and that he really did care for her. But heck was Rogue to believe this?

_Ah've got ta get out of here! _Rogue took a deep breath as to relax herself and laid back down onto her bed _ya can do it Rogue there's only one more day of school n then spring break freedom 'Why don't you come see Remy during dat freedom chere?' _Asked the never ending Cajun inside her mind. _Shut up Swamp Rat ah don't want ta talk ta ya now nor ever! _She yelled at him from within turning on her side and thrusting a pillow into her face to try n make the noise go away _'Chere Remy told you it started as mission but Remy start ta like ya maybe even love please cher give Remy a chance!' Ah don't care what ya say anymore Remy the fact is that it hurt _She stopped a second trying to fight back tears once more _hurt that someone just used ma again, the fact that I was too stupid to see the truth when it was slapping ma in the face, and that even if ah was starting ta like ya even a little bit that I could never even touch you! _

Rogue grasped her head begging at Remy as tears flowed down her face, to just leave her alone. She was on the verge of screaming inside and out when her bedroom door opened and the professor rolled himself in. Rogue sat up too quickly and started to brush away the tears on her face her heart beating at a painfully fast rate 'Rogue it's all right.' He said soothingly as he made his way over to her. Behind him Logan glanced inside making sure that it was safe to walk in and then started towards her as well.

Logan sat himself next to Rogue and wrapped a comforting arm around her. He was trying to sleep when he had heard someone crying and had followed the noise back to Rogue's room. He looked over at that professor who placed a hand on Rogue's shoulder 'Rogue I'm not sure if I can suspend the voices in your mind for the danger of doing harm to you might happen as well.' Rogue glanced up at him through teary eyes 'Please just make him shut up, knock ma out something!'

From behind them an annoyed Kitty placed a set of head phones over her ears _After all how else am I going to get some sleep around here? I mean heck Rogue we all have troubles with our powers cant yours just wait until morning! _Kitty screamed in her head, which made the professor turn around and give her a disapproving look. Kitty though just pretended that she was asleep.

'Rogue I have a way of suspending your mind from your body for the time being. This shall aloe you freedom from your other voices as well yourself. Though I must warn you that you can be awake and still separated in two if this happens do not panic just either return to your body or close your eyes again.' Rogue nodded her head a little annoyed that he had to explain it all out for her and laid back into bed. She closed her eyes and for a moment felt and heard nothing but the Cajun's big mouth and Logan getting off of the bed. Until Rogue took a deep breath in feeling as if she had somehow drifted off to sea and split from body and mind.

Logan glanced at Rogue who looked like a normal teenage girl having a good dream for once. 'What's happing to her Charles?' Logan asked looking down at him, who didn't look back or at that answer him. He simple whispered across his mind _'I'm not sure Logan but what ever it is Rogue needs our help and I'm starting to think that her going off for break isn't such a good idea.'_ Logan walked into his room and locked the door shut. _I don't think Charles gets it Rogue needs this break and if it's not given to her she'll just take it anyway. _

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Rouge felt as if she was floating on water, her mind was blank without the thousand of voices nagging her about whatever. There was now just one voice, her own and that's the way Rogue had wanted it ever since she had starting absorbing people. Rogue wondered if she really was on water and what would happen if she did open her eyes like the professor had said. Was it like waking up and she would just arise for say from the grave? Finally her curiosity took over her and she opened her eyes.

'There's nothing really different.' Rogue said aloud walking around her room; she looked down at herself and screamed. She wasn't walking around she was floating like some kind of ghost. Her body looked see threw and Rogue knew that her face was now even paler with fear. She glanced over at Kitty knowing that her scream should have awoken her but saw her peacefully sleeping 'She can't hear me it's like I'm dead.' She floated over to her bed and saw the thing that made her gasp. In her bed was, was her but wasn't she here?

Rogue racked at her brain thinking over what the professor had told her 'Something about two bodies oh ah don't know ah never listen ta him anyway.' She sighed wondering what she would do now as boredom ran through her, when she heard something from behind her. Rogue turned around to see Remy walk into her room from her balcony!

'Remy what are you doin here!' She yelled and then remembered that he couldn't hear her and floated over to him 'I bet some more for your little mission you cocky piece of swamp mud!' she yelled again right in his face enjoying the fact that there was no end to what she could say. 'Well I'll just put a stop to this and-' but before Rogue could reenter her body and awaken herself Remy started to whisper to her so called sleeping body 'Chere no ah Rogue Remy be sorry.' He moved over to the edge of her bed to where her body lay and took her hand in his gloved one 'Remy shall admit that he be using you- but at first' He quickly added and started to whisper more 'But Remy, Remy saw something dat he didn't understand. Ya see chere Remy had been watching ya for some time and well Remy realized someting dat Rogue don't smile.'

Rogue gasped 'Remy know dat chere smile at people but chere no smile right it be fake. N Remy don't tink dat chere has ever smiled so Remy started to wonder why and search for an answer.' Rogue floated closer towards him now enjoying the fact that there could be no end to how long she could stare at him 'N so Remy start ta come ta yar room and find jus why dat be but found nottin until he heard ya talking.' Rogue thought back to the memoir that Remy and her both had but a little different when she was talking about her powers 'So Remy den decide dat he be one ta make you smile oh chere' He rested his head down on her bed 'Remy know dat it's gonna take time for ya ta trust ma but Remy don care Remy say 'chere take all de time in de world' chere please just help Remy out'

Rogue watched Remy lay there for what seemed like an hour before he kissed the top of her head, got up and left her room. 'Oh wow now do ah have it for him shit!' Rogue said and floated down into her body just before her alarm clock sounded _but heck he likes ma so why not play hard ta get _and Rogue headed for the shower.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Alright yea that was out there but heck I type what I typed review keep reading thanks Peas


	13. Breakfast Screams

Rogue grabbed her bag and ran out of her room down the hall; her final day of lock down had come and she couldn't have been happier. She ran over to the stairs and swung herself onto the railing and slid all the way down towards the kitchen. Logan who just so happened to be walking down the steps when Rogue was sliding yelled after her 'Be careful Strips its no fun when you're hurt!' Rogue rolled her eyes thinking back to last night enjoying the taste of it on the tip of her mind _'See Remy told ya dat he be a good guy right?' Yea okay Remy be right but can Remy do Rogue a favor and shut up! 'Oh fine but ma chere ya owe Remy now a date' what no way Swamp rat man this is worse then talking ta ya in person! 'Remy so glad dat ya care.' OH SHUT UP! _

Rogue walked into the kitchen hitting the side of her head with her gloved hand as to make Remy shut up. She was about to dive into the mess of students trying to get there breakfast when the professor called to her from the other room. She quickly grabbed an apple and headed towards him 'What's up Professor?' She asked biting into her apple _'Maybe he wants a thank you Rogue you know that would be nice.' _Rogue turned around and faced Jean who was now kissing Scott good morning 'don't ya be goin in ma head or ah'll be-' 'Rogue!' Rogue turned again to face the professor and now Logan 'Ahm sorry it's just that she got no right in ma mind!' Logan nodded his head as to agree with her 'That's not why I've called you over here Rogue.' He always took _her _side over Rogue's and what bugged Rogue the most was the question, how did _she _know about last night?

She rolled her eyes and took another bit from her apple 'Rogue I know that things have been happening to you concerning your powers.' Rogue stopped mid chew having no idea where he was going to with it 'What he well we think Rogue is that ya should stay here for spring break ya know just in case you loose control of your powers again.' Logan finished leaving Rogue stunned. 'Ya, ya want ma ta stay here?' She whispered aloud to herself more or less trying to comprehend what they had just said 'HELL YA CAN'T DO THAT!' She yelled finally getting what they had said 'AH HAVE A LIFE YA CAN'T JUST LOCK MA UP IN HERE!'

By now all of the other students had stopped eating or had taken their food with them to watch 'Rogue we're not locking you up we just want to keep you in eye-' 'WHAT IN EYE CONTACT! Put ma on a leash why don't ya, YA KNOW WHAT ah don't care what ya say ah can take care of maself N DON'T NEED NO BABYSITTER!' She looked over at Logan as she was about to head out the door 'AND AH THOUGHT YA WERE DIFFERENT PLEASE YA DON'T GET IT AT ALL! HELL I HATE THIS PLACE YA WANT MA TA SPELL IT OUT FOR YA!' Rogue ran out the mansion door and past the gate before any of them could stop her.

Charles sighed and looked up at Logan 'Professor I don't like get it I thought that Rogue like well liked it here?' Asked Kitty who was now starting to worry for her friends' safety 'She dose Shrimp she just feels trapped.' With that said Logan walked upstairs and started doing something that he knew he had to, he started to pack a bag up for Rogue.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Rogue took another bit from her apple and turned the corner heading towards the school. She kept to a longer path that she knew neither Scott nor Jean took; she didn't need them pestering her too. She finished her apple and threw it behind her not caring where it ended up _Stupid Professor and ah thought Logan was different please _'oy!' Rogue turned around wondering who her apple core had hit and saw a handsome man with red on black eyes.

She turned back around and kept walking even though Remy was right behind her 'Rogue please wait please!' Rogue stopped which had stunned Remy who had hit her back and fallen to the ground. _What's dis girl done ta me! Where's the Cajun charm n da smooth talking and moves! Oh crap Remy be screwed _Rogue bent down and took his hand and pulled him up 'So ah waited why?' He was a bit shocked that she was talking to him but it didn't show on his face 'So ma chere be talking ta ma again.' He said placing an arm around her waist. As much as she loved it Rogue took is arm off of her and said 'Listen Swamp Rat ah aint your chere got dat!' She placed her hands over her mouth as a bit of the Cajun's accent that she had taken in had come out.

Remy laughed 'Alright well first Remy will make it up ta chere by giving her a ride ta de school. Remy sees dat der be no Xmen around n dat be good for Remy.' She rolled her eyes as she followed him towards his bike 'Ya now chere dat Remy be-' 'ya ah know' She cut him off remembering last night 'Ya know that you're even worse in ma head! Ah just wanted ta say thank-you for that.' Remy smiled as Rogue wrapped her arms around his waist just the way he liked 'glad ta see chere be tinkin bout her king of hearts.' Rogue rolled her eyes again and rested her head against his back as he started up the bike 'Just don't go too near the school-' and they were gone.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Short but what the hey hope you like I want at least three reviews this time before I hand you my next one and thank you again Dark V and Chica Café (There names shortened) Anyway gtg now bit past bed time lol read review love and I'm gone Peas


	14. FIGHT bossy ass Scott true friends

Rogue hopped off of the bike thankful that they were out of eye shot of the other students, and started to leave 'Chere wait!' Rogue turned around again wondering if _Remy _ expected a thank you from her and saw him right in front of her, so close that he could hear her heart beat quicken 'Is chere gonna be alright?' He whispered close to her lips making Rogue hate her powers even more 'What ya mean Cajun?' She backed up slowly wondering if it was some type of trick when her back hit something. Remy's arms unknown to Rogue had gone behind her and he had extended his bow staff, blocking Rogue an escape. He pushed the staff close to her back making her move closer towards him.

Rogue hit his chest and resting her hands there looking up 'Remy saw dat der be something on yer mind chere. So chere gonna be alright?' Rogue felt trapped and this feeling no matter how much she enjoyed being close to Remy, came first. She bent down low to the ground and swung her leg around and kicked Remy to the floor. He let go of his staff which Rogue grabbed before it hit the ground and pointed it toward Remy's face.

Lifting his chin with the one tip and balancing it carefully in her hand with the tip of the other end at her elbow Rogue said to him 'Oy Remy ah be okay but on your and my behalf stay away and stop trying ta get close ta ma!' She bent down low close to his face just as he was about to sit up, remembering the pain that they had both shared when she had absorbed him 'Because ya can't' She swung the staff close towards his face and he closed his eyes readying himself for impact. When it didn't come though he opened his eyes again, the staff just inches away from his pretty face. She smirked and opened her gloved hand, dropping it into his lap, listening to the metals clink together she walked away.

Remy behind her yelled 'Remy be seeing ya ma chere!' and started up his bike _Man dat Rogue be one bad ass chick jus like de bucket head say 'wit an attitude dat could burn a hole through yar head.' But heck Remy love him a challenge n making dat girl even close ta happy shall be his biggest one. _Remy drove down the street leading away from Rogue's school wondering to himself just how many more days until he saw her again. It was still unknown to him at the time that he'd be seeing her again soon but under much different circumstances.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Rogue walked onto the front grass and found Pietro running like a normal person towards her _Oh great jus what ah need him ta talk about last night! Can we all sing joy ta the fucking world? _Rogue kept walking pretending that she hadn't seen him but it was impossible now as he started to yell after her 'ROGUE HEY ROGUE WAIT UP A SEC!' _'Oh come on Rogue he like so totally wants to talk your like so being mean!' said the Kitty in her mind _She was about to open the door when Pietro who had finally given up and used his powers to get to her faster slammed his hand on the door to stop her 'Hey what did you do that for!' She looked over at Pietro who looked stunned 'you mean to tell me that you didn't hear I word that I just yelled!' He asked moving his arm off of the door.

'No' Rogue lied and turned to face him 'Well I just wanted to know how you were doing. I mean you were well kind of messed up yesterday-' He looked at Rogue who wasn't looking at him and seemed to be not even paying attention 'Hello Rogue you there! Man can't a guy show sympathy anymore without getting blown off?'

Anger rose inside Rogue as she watched behind Pietro a man with rings on laugh with a group of jocks. She gripped her side as if remembering the pain he had caused her. Pietro saw her take her side and moved over so that she was looking at him 'Rogue are you alright isn't that where you-' She nodded her head trying to settle the anger growing inside her. She closed her eyes tight and finally made up her mind to feed it 'yea and I think its time I did something about it!'

Rogue dropped her bag next to him and started at a slow easy pace toward the man. It took Pietro a minute to realize what Rogue had meant and started after her 'Rogue doesn't that professor guy not let you use your powers?' without taking her eyes off of her prize she said 'who said ahm gonna use ma powers! Like ah want him in ma head!' She was now dead center in front of him but he didn't seem to notice her 'Rogue come on we can get him-' but he was too late.

Rogue's fist came out and across the ring man's face. He fell to the floor where Rogue jumped on top of him and started to make each and every part of him a different shade of purple. All around her people started to yell fight and the crowd around her grew. Two of his buddies grabbed her from behind, an all too familiar action. She struggled wondering why the other Xmen weren't there helping her _No wonder little miss prissy Jean and her little boy toy Scott they wouldn't help me I'm screwed! _

But an odd feeling ran threw Rogue and she was dropped. She stood up and saw Fred holding the two guys 'If you ask me it doesn't seem fare for a five on one.' She turned to see Wanda, her hands glowing, Toad ready to pouch and Lance who looked like he was dying to take the school down. Pietro turned to Rouge so which one of them would you like to play piñata with first?' Rogue started to advance on the two that Fred held when someone in the crowd yelled 'STOP NOW!' Rogue half expected to see principle Kelly there with an army of cops but instead saw Scott and the rest of the Xmen ready to fight the evil Brotherhood. 'Man do ah look that stupid when ahm next to them?' She whispered to Pietro who nodded his head and laughed.

Scott obviously hadn't seen Rogue with them for when he had come close enough a look of shock crossed his face. 'Rogue w-what are you doing over here?' He asked but it was more of a command. Fred dropped to two guys who ran off as soon as they hit the ground. Toad hopped over to Rogue and put an arm around her shoulder 'Man don't ya know Rogue started this whole thing and boy am I happy this school is super dull and there's nothing good to eat!' Rogue pulled the smelly arm off of her and looked up at Scott 'Rogue how could you? You know what the professor would say and also after this morning-'

Rogue couldn't help it he kept on asking for it after all 'ya know what Scotty boy ah did what ah needed to and that's all that maters right! After all they had it coming and ah don't care about this morning, about this school about you! Ma true friends helped ma out not the _Xmen _so screw you!' Rogue turned around to face Pietro and the Fred 'Thanks' She whispered, Fred smiled at her and Pietro looked too happy. Rogue started out of the crowd not even caring about school anymore 'Rogue wait' Scott yelled and started after her but Pietro beat him to her 'Fuck off Scott ah don't care for yar bossy ass!' Pietro picked Rogue up and took her into his arms, which made him a very happy boy and zoomed off away.

Scott and the rest of the Xmen heading inside talking about Rogue, Duh what else. The brother hood walked to the side of the building away from their classes. Lance looked pissed that he didn't even get a piece of the fight 'No good X dorks!' He muttered, Wanda just smiled happy for her brother knowing how much he liked Rogue.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Okay weird one but I just love Fred he's just so innocent lol there's going to be a lot more twists to come so get ready read review please thanks Peas


	15. Not chapter but important please read

Dear all Readers no this isn't a chapter but I've got to say it. I've changed my pen name because I wanted to use my real name sadly someone is already using it evil people! My new Pen name is Craven Hex, hex from my favorite mutant Scarlet Witch. And yes that is my real name. I also wanted to say that I'm going to be starting a new story with Scarlet witch and BLANK you'll see. I hope that you'll read my Hex story if you liked my Rogue anyway thank you and enjoy me lol Craven ( yes that is my real name )


	16. The turth about loved ones

'Ah hate them ah hate them all!' Rogue yelled slamming her fist into a tree trunk which oddly cracked when she hit it. Pietro moved closer toward her and grabbed her arms before she punched it again 'Rogue calm down relax will ya!' Rogue struggled to free herself from Pietro having the oddest feeling that she needed to run. She was about to kick him in the shin when he wrapped his arms around her. 'Rogue clam down please!' There was worry in his voice _I know that there's something wrong with her and I wish that there was some way that I could help. But it's scaring me, not knowing if she's alright. When Toad found her in the street I thought see was dead! What the fuck had happened to her?_

Her arms fell to her sides as confusion ran through her. 'They're ass deserved ta be kicked. Ah mean heck Scott looked like he was gonna fire at ma! Man they're not ma friends, friends don't do that!' Pietro pulled away from her a look of hurt across his face 'It's kind of ironic if you ask me Rogue.' She turned to him stunned '_Ironic _are you nuts, how the heck is it ironic!' He looked her in the eyes, his own filling up with painful memoirs 'Didn't you do the same thing to us, the brotherhood your so called friends.'

Rogue thought over what he had just said and realized that what he said was true. Rouge had turned her back on them, fought against them for the good fight, and completely forgot about some good friends that she had made there. 'Pietro ah-' she moved closer towards him but he just pushed her away 'Ya wanna know what _Rogue _it's so funny how you can just forget about some people and then have the nerve to wonder why people do it to you!' He was about to run off now, not wanting to stay just incase his anger hurt her, for he still cared for her.

'Pietro I ah didn't forget about ya ah-' He shook his head and smirked as if to insult her 'Forget about it Rogue and have _fun _over break' with that said he zoomed off leaving Rogue along to enter the mansion. She stared at the ground for a few moments before she heard from behind her 'Man what a hot heard' Rogue turned around to see Logan leaning against the fence. 'Oh shit! listen Logan ah don't have time for this ahm gonna go no matter what ya-' but before she could finish Logan threw a large duffel bag at her that Rogue was shocked to find fully packed.

'I know that Charles means well, but he doesn't know ya like I do. And if there's one thing that I know about you its that you can't be told what to do.' Logan started towards her and as soon as he was next to her Rogue flung her arms around him and hugged him 'Thank you Logan!' _Ah don't know why ah ever thought that he was like the professor man was ah stupid! _'Kid listen' she moved away from him and saw a look of concern on his face 'Rogue I also know that he's right there is something happening to you and I think that you know it too.'

She sighed and started to pick up her bag, it was the same old thing that she had been hearing for weeks now 'Rogue' she looked up at him again 'I'm just worried that something might happen ta ya so there's a cell phone in there and a bus ticket to the mountains because I know how much you like it up there.' A smile crossed her face as she wondered when she was to leave 'Charles doesn't know that I'm doing this so there's a number in there that you can call just for me.' He sighed and picked up her bag 'Rogue if ya don't call me back in 24 hours I'm coming up looking for ya.' She hugged him again thinking of him more and more as her father 'Just be carefully.' She nodded her head and started with her bag to the bus stop yelling back to him 'thanks again Logan ah'll never forget this!' He smiled knowing that he had done the right thing and then yelled back to her before he started inside 'And I want to see a smile on your face when ya get back!'

_So she'll never forget this I guess that I did a good job acting like her replacement father. _He sighed as he walked into the Kitchen _I know that I will not forget this either. _

Xoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxox

Aww kind of like a fill in father Rogue act love it review Craven


	17. Burn you MUTANT

Rogue felt a hand touch her shoulder and turned to face the bus driver telling her that the bus had stopped. She had been in a daze starring out of her window at the tree's rolling by, thinking about what Pietro had said to her. She reached above her head and pulled down her duffel bag and hopped off the bus. The smells of winter filled her nose as she walked away from the bus platform and over to the lodge. Rogue walked inside and immediately noticed that every person's eyes in the room rested or came upon on her. _Is there something in ma hair? What do ah have bed head, why are they staring at ma? _

She reached the front desk and a short pale man walked over to her 'Name?' He said in a surprisingly narrow voice 'Um Rogue' his finger ran down a list of names and because he was shorter then her, Rogue spotted her name first 'There it-' But before she could point to her name the little man snapped the booklet shut and looked up at her with a mixture of hatred, satisfaction and delight 'I'm so sorry but I don't see any reservations for a _Rogue.' _

A stunned look crossed her face 'But ah just saw-' 'Again there was no name so if you'd please leave now then maybe we might not cause a seen.' The little man turned away from her into a back room leaving Rogue alone. She looked around her and still saw the eyes of the room on her but she didn't care, she reached behind the desk and pulled up the booklet. She opened it and scrolled down to her name.

Printed in bold to the right was Rogue and then to the left was reservations called in from the _mutant _school. Rogue was discussed, _they're not letting ma in because ma a mutant! That little piece of Horse Shit! Why ah should just-'Look at her you can plainly see that, that piece of trash is MUTANT!' _Rogue turned sharply around to face a plump woman, who seemed to be wearing to much pink 'You've got no room ta talk!' The women starred at her utterly shocked _'Why she's a mind reader too! She's got no right to enter my mind! There should be some law against that!' _

Rogue rubbed the side of her head as more and more voices quiet like the woman's flooded into her mind _'Stinkin mutant!' 'Burn in hell' 'They have a right not to let you inside!' _Rogue was on the verge of screaming when someone grabbed her arm. She whipped her head around expecting to see a large group on anti mutant men but instead saw a tall man with short curly brown hair, and bright blueish purple eyes, a bit older then herself. 'Just a guess but your Rogue?' She nodded her head a little shocked that some stranger knew who she was and still in a bit of pain. Rogue followed him over towards the stairs and up them. She knew that she wasn't allowed up there because she was without a key to a room but the man seemed to be and for some reason Rogue knew that he wasn't their to hurt her.

They stopped at the end of the hall on the third floor and the man pulled out a key and opened the door 'Wait a second' He turned to look at her wondering why she was talking 'first off who are ya? Second what's in there? And third-' they man grabbed her bag and heaved it up 'My name is Frank and Logan told me that you needed a room here.'

Rogue stood in the hall for a few minutes trying to answer unsolved questions in her head, before Frank got annoyed and pulled her into the room. It was a large room probably a little bigger then the one she shared with Kitty at home but with its own bathroom. There was a large window overlooking the mountain side that Rogue starred out of for a bit before she sapped back to reality 'Okay then _Frank _ya know Logan how?' He smiled as he placed Rogue's bag on her bed and starred at her 'Well awhile back Logan helped me out when some people tried to kill me.' Rogue looked over at him starting to feel a bit sorry for him, a bit. 'So why did Logan tell ya about ma?' He smiled again, which led Rogue to think that he smiled too much for someone that was almost killed and someone that had met Logan. 'Well this room is under my name because the staff doesn't like mutants; though I'm a mutant they don't know that.' She thought what he was saying over in her head before he spoke up again 'Also when we were hiding from the mobs Logan told me a bit about his home life.' Rogue looked up at him, now wondering just what Logan had told. Frank threw a set of keys at her which she caught before they hit her face 'And boy you sound just like he said, anyway I'll be in the lodge most of the time in case you need me.'

Frank quickly closed the door as the keys came flying at him _what does he think ah am some kind of freak show! _She walked over to her window and gazed at the now setting sun. 'This is gonna be some break' she whispered to herself as she pulled off her gloves, some what happy now that she was finally unlocked.

Xoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxox

Yeah, Yeah corny ending but heck why not Review thanks Craven

Next chapter to come Rogue on ice, stolen room keys, and everyone's favorite Cajun on an anger run, and Pietro crying? ( Something like that)


	18. Shattered

Rogue awoke the next day feeling great because for once the voices in her head had shut up, giving her, her first real night of sleep in years. _Did ya'll plain something out or are ya just turning over a new leaf? 'Don't be silly Rogue like we're always going to be talking to ya. We just like thought that you needed a break is all.' _explained the way too perky Kitty.

Rogue sat up in bed guessing that a little piece was better then nothing and reached into her bag. She dug around inside of it for a few moments before she found the cell phone that Logan had packed her. She punched in the number with her gloveless fingers and put the small phone up to her ear. It rang only once before a sleepy Logan answered it 'Hello?' He sounded strange as if he had stayed up all night awaiting this call 'Logan it's ma Rogue ya okay, have things died down up there?' She had wondered all that night if the professor had exploded with anger about what had happened at the school, and if he had she would have been pissed that she couldn't have seen it 'Not really Shrimp, he knows that I know where you are but I told him that you're okay. You are okay right?' Rogue walked across the room to her dresser and pulled out a fresh set of cloths happy that Logan knew her style 'ya never better though the people here need there faces rearranged' Logan yawned before saying 'Yea I know what you mean but Frank was there right?' 'Yea but he's kind of weird, listen Logan I'm gonna let you sleep okay. Ahm fine and hopefully when ah get back everything will have blown over' Logan sighed 'Yea okay kid by the way ya have any other power trouble?'

Rogue thought about telling Logan about the event in the Lodge but decided against it 'Na and don't worry ahm fine now okay so ah got ta go.' Before Logan could say any thing more Rogue hung up on him and started to dress.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

She walked down the steps wearing a pair snug long black snow pants that were somewhat loss on her but still showed off her butt nicely. She had on a forest green no sleeve shirt that exposed her waist, arms, shoulders, back and neck but Rogue didn't care. She carried a somewhat thin black jacket and gloves also at hand. She loved the feeling of not having to wear gloves all the time but it was still odd and new to her so she kept her hands in her pockets. Rogue fumbled around with her keys in her pocket as she walked past the little man, a look of shock on his face when he saw her. She jingled her keys in her pocket to aggravate him even more.

Smiling she spotted Frank and walked quickly across the room towards him. He smiled back at her and said 'Well doesn't someone look bright and happy today?' She rolled her eyes and started to put on her jacket 'And just where are we going?' _Man this guy acts more like Logan each time ah see him _'Snowboarding, ah don't suppose that this place has a rental shack?' He shook his head which made Rogue quite pissed 'What ah can't board either cause ahm a mutant!' She was close to screaming now, anger pouring inside of her body. Before she knew what was happing the mug of hot coffee that Frank had been drinking shattered and spilling all over the floor and him.

Frank looked up at Rogue now shocked, Logan had said just what her power was and breaking cups wasn't something he had told him. Rogue bent down and starting picking up the pieces of mug a look on her face that lead him to believe that not even she knew what she had done. He bent down next to her and started to pick up pieces too 'Rogue?' She glanced up at him wondering what he was going to comment on now 'I have a snowboard that you can borrow if you promise not to break my coffee anymore.'

She gave him a fake smile as they walked out of the Lodge away from the coffee mess and her troubles. He told her to wait outside as he picked out set of boots and a board for her, she was still a bit pissed about it all though. A minute or two later he came back out with a bright, flaming red board and boots. 'Thanks' she said as she sat down on the bench and pulled on the boots. Frank just starred at her, still wondering about the coffee when Rogue spoke 'If ya really want ta know ah don't even know what happened so can ya stop lookin at ma like ah've got three heads?' She said annoyed, Frank laughed, nodded his head and started back inside, it was way too cold outside for anyone today and he was shocked that Rogue could stand it but just ignored it not wanting the new thing to crack be his head.


	19. charged ice

Rogue slide down the side of the hill, bored that there wasn't a challenging place for her to ride. She stopped in front of a tapped off section, there was a bright red sign that read **Off Limits Do Not Enter DANGER **Rogue smiled and said 'ah just love danger!' And started down the restricted side. Rogue hated how they always tapped off the best part of the hills; the powder was fresh and calling for Rogue to rid on it. She sped down curving from side to side enjoying the feel of it all _Now ah know why Pietro loves ta run that lucky bastered! _

Thinking of Pietro made Rogue loss her footing and hit the snow. Rogue screamed somewhat as snow went down her pants. She patted her butt trying to get it out and stopped when a heavy gust of wind rushed at her making her wrap her arms around herself for warmth. _How long have ah been out here? Ah fell like shit? _Rogue started again down the hill, squinting her eyes behind her goggles trying to she what was in front of her. She felt as if she was caught in one of Storms wind storms which then made her feel like she was lost.

She curved to the left just missing a pine tree and started to understand why it had said 'off limits' Rogue stopped hearing something in the distance and squinted her eyes again trying to see who or what it was. It was no luck though; Rogue now frustrated bent down and pulled off her board. She walked away from it towards where she thought the noise was coming from.

She could see a large round building that seemed oddly familiar. It was a silverish metal color that—Rogue gasped finally realizing what and where she was 'Well, well, well who do we got here?' She didn't need to turn around to know which Acolyte the voice belonged to, and started to run. He was close behind her and gaining speed quickly. There was no where for her to run to, the wind was still somewhat heavy which made it still hard to see. And if Rogue turned to fight she'd die, so she kept running, probably in circles.

'Ya can't run Rogue!' Yelled Sabretooth from close behind her. Rogue ran faster ignoring the pain in her legs, just wanting to live, when she heard him stop. Rogue, although it might not have been the smartest thing to do turned around to face Sabretooth. He was quite a distance away from her which made Rogue wonder. She started to walk away from him when she heard a cracking sound from beneath her. She looked down to see that he had chased her right onto a lake of thin ice. Rogue turned to face the smiling Sabretooth 'I wouldn't move if I was you then again it's not all that of a bad thing if you were dead.'

Magneto came up behind him and folded his arms across his chest 'Well look what we've caught today.' He said his voice easy and sinister 'Would you like some help Rogue?' Rogue took a slow and easy step forward listening to the heavy sounds of ice cracking 'AH SPIT ON YAR OFFER!' She yelled and took another step which made the ice crack even more 'that's a problem though your better to me alive then dead so-' with a turn of his wrist, Pyro and Colossus appeared and turned to magneto, not even noticing that Rogue was there 'Watch the ice until it melts and when it does see to it that our _catch _is still fresh.'

Rogue rolled her eyes at this comment as Magneto and Sabretooth walked off and the stooges still hadn't noticed that she was there. 'So what did da boss man want?' Asked Gambit who appeared out of nowhere, Rogue took three more steps before the ice gave in and she fell through, the only one that seemed to notice though was Colossus. 'He wants us ta watch the lake mate and says that you be first.' Gambit rolled his eyes 'And Remy doubt dis why?' Colossus walked quickly over toward the other two 'Um guys I tink-' 'what why can't ya believe me?' 'Because Remy know dat John be a liar!' Pyro raised his arms ready to fight when Colossus yelled 'GUYS!'

They both looked at him stunned 'What da matter Piotr?' He looked from the lake to Remy to the lake 'That girl that you talk to in the park-' His accent started to get heavier as he rushed to say that words 'Rogue ya so?' He looked at the lake again and then Remy realized what he was saying 'She's under da water!' Piotr nodded at Remy who ran over to the ice and charged it.

The ice cracked giving Remy room to jump in 'John!' He yelled wondering if Rogue was still alive 'Heat up da water n Piotr run inside n get blankets now!' Remy pulled off his trench coat and dove under the water; it was freezing cold and got even colder the farther he went down. Pyro with a big smile send fire across the lake heating it up. Remy searched around the floor of the lake for Rogue but found no sigh of her. He was about to go up for air when he finally saw her.

She was floating in the center of the lake and when Remy got close to her he saw that she was paler then normal. Remy wrapped Rogue into his arms and brought his head above water. He gasped for breath before he had to quickly dive back under for the crazy Pyro had almost burnt his perfect head.

Remy walked over to Piotr and laid Rogue down in the blankets. He sat himself next to her and pulled off her jacket, he was a little shocked to see what little of a top Rogue had on. Because Rogue was wet her top stuck to her tightly reveling her perfect chest. He shuck his head to forget about her appearance and he placed his wet gloved hand on Rogue's chest. He found her heart beat, it was weak and close to stopping.

'Mate give da Shella mouth ta mouth!' Remy started to panic and said in a frustrated voice to John 'Ya can't touch her skin' John moved back realizing that without this she was as good as dead. Remy closed his eyes tightly 'Remy's not gonna give up on ya chere' He whispered, and then it hit him. Remy placed his other gloved hand over Rogue's heart and just as her heart was about to give up he charged it.

He had no idea if this was gonna work but he had thought back to when he had charged the blanket Rogue was under. It had awoken her which gave him the idea that maybe he could kind of jump start her heart. Remy let out a groan as he charged her heart even move, giving it all the power that he could put into her. He closed his eyes trying to fight the fact that he desperately wanted to pass out when he felt Rogue's heart beat.

It was a slow easy beat but still a beat. Remy pulled his hands off of Rogue's chest taking the powerful charge with him that could have probably destroyed the planet if he had let it go. With the energy from the charge back in him Remy felt somewhat stronger but still quite weak. Pyro bent down and picked up the close to death Rogue and started quickly inside with her. Remy sat there for a few moments wondering when the feeling would come back into his legs, when Piotr spoke 'That was brave ting you did' His accent was still heavy but Remy understood what he said 'Yea but ya do tings like dat for ones ya love.' He looked up at Piotr and took his hand. Together they walked, more or less inside.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Well I crammed a lot of stuff in that lol I hope you liked I wonder do you all think this is better then chapter 7? Anyway Review please and Enjoy Craven

Pietro in the next chapter or well the one after that I don't know and also another twist, you've gotta love them-P


	20. Awakening

Remy slowly walked into the spare bedroom that held the sleeping Rogue. He sat himself down on the bed next to her and placed a gloved hand over her forehead. Even though the glove he could tell that she was burning up. Remy sighed and leaned himself up against the wall next to her body. She hadn't awoken yet and this scared Remy. He ran his fingers carefully through her hair and thought to himself _it's not safe for ya here chere. Da boos man, who knows what he do wit you._

Remy looked down at Rogue, he had thought that she had opened her eyes for a second, but it could have just been a trick of his lack of sleep. Sabretooth walked into the room, a look of disgust on his face as he saw the Cajun and the Rogue. 'Here' he threw Rogue's large and heavy duffel bag at Remy who caught it before it hit her. 'That's her stuff, she's gonna be staying for a while.' Sabretooth smirked and started to leave 'What's got da pussy kat so happy?' He smiled at the Cajun 'I got to play catch with some guy at the lodge' (a.k.a. Frank) Before He left the room without looking at Remy he said 'I wouldn't get too attached to her, she might not last long.'

After hearing this Remy had decided to stay with Rogue that night, which didn't really bother him, it just gave him an issues 'Remy be here just incase da kitty man came in ta kill Rogue boss.' He smiled and rested his head on top of Rogue's. Remy didn't last long though, he had tried to stay awake but between the cold swim and the charge he was beat. He closed his eyes slowly just as day broke and whispered to the now somewhat asleep Rogue 'Remy just restin' his eyes chere' He yawned 'he still watching ya.' But the rest of his words faded away.

Rogue opened her eyes slowly, feeling pain all over including her head which was about to explode. She sat up slowly and realized that there was someone next to her. Rogue turned her head to face the sleeping Remy, there was a great big smile on his face and if it was even possible he looked even cutter in his sleep. Rogue slid to the end of the bed and quietly pulled herself off. A rush of dizziness ran through Rogue as she stood up and started for the door but had little luck.

She took a deep breath and stood there for a moment in the middle of the room _why the heck is Remy doing in ma bed! _And then it hit her, _the last ting that I remember was being under the water—_Rogue glanced around the dark room and realized that it wasn't hers.

She looked down at what she had on and gasped. She wore large green top that seemed to be ten sizes too big and a set of baggy sweat pants. _Where are ma cloths that ah had on? Wait a sec that means someone had ta have-no way lets not even think of that _Rogue scanned the rooms floor until she found her bag _why is that here? _She shook off her question and bent down to it and opened the side pocket to find her black t-shirt and long black gloves. She glanced up at the sleeping Remy _Do ah really want ta change what if he wakes up! _She shook off this question as well and slipped off the baggy top.

It didn't take long for Rogue to pull on the top and gloves; she kept on the pants because she knew that she didn't have enough time to search for a pair. Rogue stood again, ignoring the fact that she wanted nothing more then to lay back down next to Remy, and crept out the door. Her room was at the end of a long metal hallway, she stepped slowly, the metal cold to her bare feet. She reached the end of the hall feeling as if she was about to pass out when she smelled something. _IS that bacon and, and eggs? _Her mouth watered with hunger as she crept farther down the hall towards the smell and saw Piotr in front of a stove.

_He's a nice guy ah can trust him right? Ohhh it smells so good! _Rogue felt a set of hands wrap around hers and place her into a head lock. 'Well Shella nice ta see you finally awake.' Rogue brought up her leg and kicked Pyro in the shin 'OUCH!' he yelled, letting go of Rogue who hit the floor and then grabbed his leg. 'Yer lucky ah missed!' She yelled rubbing her head 'N is that your sick idea of a hello?' He hopped around for a few moments before Magneto came down the hall, he looked from Rogue to John not even thinking of asking what had happened. He lowered his hand to help her up which Rogue declined and placed her back against the cold wall and started to push herself up but it didn't work too well and she fell back down with a loud CLUNCK

Magneto rolled his eyes and bent down, grabbed her hand even though she tried to pull away, pulled her up. 'You are as stubborn as my son and at times by far more!' Rogue snapped back her hand and leaned against the wall again, having the sudden feeling again that she was going to pass out. Magneto leaned close to her and placed a gloved hand over Rogue's forehead; he kept it there for a few moments before taking in off 'your fever is still too high, you shouldn't be out of bed.' Rogue had the sudden feeling that he cared for her like a daughter until he walked off muttering to himself 'I have no use for you when you're sick.'

She frowned and then realized that Pyro was still there, she looked over at him and folded her hands over her chest 'what are ya staring at?' his eyes were still on her and she then realized that he was staring at her body. She slapped him across the face which seemed to wake him up somewhat but he still didn't move. Rogue walked slowly towards the kitchen and tripped right before she reached the table. She closed her eyes as the floor came towards her, but it she never hit. She looked up; Piotr had grabbed her just before she had fallen 'Thanks' she said as he placed her down into a chair. 'You are welcome'

He turned back to the stove and then glanced over at Rogue 'You like food?' She smiled finding it funny the way he had placed the words 'Yea ah like food' He smiled back, a big childish smile, like a little boy who had just received a cookie. Piotr scrapped eggs, bacon, sausage, English muffins, and hash browns onto Rogue's plate. Rogue's eyes widened at the large amount of food 'Ah, I um thought you be hungry?' He scrapped a little more then her's onto his plate and then sat himself across from her. 'Oh that's okay big guy, I'll give the birds what ah don't eat. Sound good?' He nodded his head and smiled, forking a large amount of egg into his mouth. Rogue started on an English muffin when Pyro walked in, a red hand mark across his face. Piotr laughed lightly seeing the hand on John, without looking at him he said 'Oh just shut up!'

Piotr's face dropped and he went back to his eggs. 'Oy be nice fire fly!' John looked at Rogue and then to her gloved hands. He smiled a wicked smile 'Ma names Sir John Shella not Fire Fly.' He sat himself next to Piotr and poured some lucky charms into a bowl, he then started to pick out everything that wasn't marshmallow. Rogue smiled 'N ma names not _Shella _its Rogue-' 'Ya know ah wonder if that's even your real name Shella?' Rogue sighed and bit into her English muffin 'so what if it aint! And ya wanna know what ah think?' He sighed 'Um no but I bet your gonna tell me?' He leaned his head on his hand and placed a spoon of marshmallows into his mouth 'You bet, ah wonder why yer called _Sir John? _Did ya get knighted Sir for burning a town down or what?' John frowned and was about to contradict her when Sabretooth walked into the kitchen. Rogue tough didn't seem to notice and kept saying 'Ya know ah bet there was a parade for the happy towns folk when ya were sent ta the nut house. Tell ma was it fun in there?' Sabretooth leaned his head next to hers and whispered into her ear 'Yer in my seat Bitch.' Rogue's face went pail as she began to stand up. She didn't have much luck though, for her legs had decided that they were going on strike right then. Rogue fell to the floor right under the seat and looked up at Sabretooth 'pathetic' He sighed and sat himself down, kicking Rogue as he did. He started to eat Rogue's food when Piotr stood up. Sabretooth looked up unthreaded 'I cook that for Rogue!'

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Well what do you think? I was gonna have Remy walk in but heck this will be funnier! I hope you liked, please review if you want me to write more Craven


	21. who wants a rod up there ass

Rogue could feel the table bending from Piotr's fists, Rogue tugged on his pant leg and whispered 'its okay really ahm fine' He glanced down at her which made Sabretooth do the same 'what's the matter _Rogue _ya scared!' He reached under the table and wrapping a claw like hand around her neck, and pulled her up. Rogue, dangling in the air began to gasp for breath as his grip tightened.

John stood up now away from his marshmallows 'This aint funny mate!' Rogue's eyes began to roll into the back of her head as she began to fade into unconsciousness. She could feel her breath lessen and tears roll down her checks. _'Stay strong Rogue it'll be alright' She Jean in her head _Rogue began to kick but had little luck, Sabretooth just smiled at her pain and attempts when he heard something from behind 'Let her go!' Sabretooth wasn't one to take orders and turned to see Remy his three charged cards in his hand 'As you wish' He said flatly and threw Rogue across the room, she hit the wall hard leaving a thick crack running down it and then slid slowly to the ground. Gambit, as soon as Rogue was out of the way threw the cards at him.

Down the hall Magneto sat in his office talking to his son about a new tactic to let mutants be worldwide known and take over. It had been Pietro's idea, with Rogue at the mountains he thought it was a safe time to do so. He was in the middle of detail when the loud thump and exploding sound reached them, shacking the room lightly. 'Those fools they've gone too far this time!'

Magneto stood ready to kill the cause of destruction but Pietro was already off. He entered the Kitchen to find Remy and Sabretooth starring at each other, there were two black explosion makes on the walks and one on Sabretooth's coat. He looked over to Piotr and John who were in the corner of the room leaning down at something. He walked slowly around the table wondering if they had found a rat or some type of bug when he Saw Rogue. 'Out of my way!' He yelled shoving away the two gawking mutants. He bent down next to her, placing her head in his hands. There was blood on the back of her head and he saw dark purple burses beginning to form around her neck. More tears rolled down her face and he looked at her eyes and was shocked to find that she was still somewhat conscious. 'Rogue' He whispered feeling his own eyes fill with tears, he looked over at Pyro and asked 'What the heck is she doing here?'

But before he could answer Magneto walked in, he stopped first in front of Remy and Sabretooth seeming to not notice Rogue like Pietro had done 'What is going on here!' Neither Remy nor Sabretooth spoke but Sabretooth did smile. This seemed to aggravate Remy who lunged at him sending him to the floor. Magneto rolled his eyes still thinking that it was some childish fight as Remy began to Pound Sabretooth saying 'De best part be dat since mon amie can heal Remy can hit all he want!' Magneto looked to the corner and saw Pietro. He walked over to the him and took one look at Rogue and said 'who did this!'No one spoke again and Remy was thrown off of Sabretooth 'I have other ways of making _you _talk!' Still silence, Magneto raised his hand and a long metal slab came flying towards them 'Pietro take Rogue to the infirmary now!'

He looked down at John and Colossus and knowing that Piotr wouldn't hurt a fly unless forced to and that John would have done something a lot crazier he said 'And you join him!' The metal slab was carefully forced under the now half dead unconscious Rogue and then Magneto sent it with Rogue down the hall. 'See to it that she is undamaged!' John and Piotr ran after the flying metal but Pietro stood starring at his father 'you, you did this to her!' He looked over at him now 'I did nothing of the sort now go, go help you _friend!' _Pietro didn't move 'You Kidnapped her and your gonna-' 'That's enough!' Pietro turned now feeling defeated and walked slowly towards the infirmary.

Magneto sighed and looked back at the two men, Gambit and Sabretooth. 'So which one of you would like a metal rod forced up their ass!'

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Pietro sat next to Rogue, her head had been cleaned up, and other then that there was nothing more that they could do for her. For an hour or so now Rogue had slipped in and out of consciousness and Pietro had been there each time. Holding her gloved hand he thought back to what she had whispered when she first woke up '_Remy' _She had said it very weakly, probably using all of her strength as well for she had falling off again. He sighed _why couldn't it have been Pietro? Oh shut up stupid you know why! She doesn't feel for you the way you feel for her! _He let go of her hand and head his head in his own _Her heart belongs with someone else, and that Remy guy of all guys! _

He looked up at Rogue tears filling his eyes, he took a deep breath in trying to push them back 'I just wish she could know how I feel, how I care' He leaned closer to Rogue, about to do something that he had only dreamed of _If I kiss her then she'll absorbs me and then she'll know it's a win, win. _He closed his eyes about to reach her lips when Sir John spoke from the door way 'Wouldn't do that if I was you mate'

Pietro looked up startled, and sped off. John walked over to Rogue now, he was shocked himself that she was still alive; Sabretooth was after all a pretty strong guy. He laughed at the thought that he was now doubled over in the Kitchen (guess why lol) When he reached Rogue he became shocked again, for there were tears rolling down her cheeks and a painful look on her face. Had she known what Pietro had almost done?

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sorry had to end that quick I got to go so See ya! Oh and Review thanks


	22. Remy cheesy whats the world come to?

Thanks for the reviews my now three fav. Readers PyroManaic Chica De Los Ojos Café and Dark Vampiresss and here we go! Also Please Chica new chapter I'm dying here! Also HAPPY BIRTHDAY PyroManaic!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Rogue awoke screaming, gasping for breath in a pool of cold sweat. She sat up breathing in deeply feeling a sharp pain in the back of her neck. She ran her fingers through her hair until she found the source of the pain. She seemed to have stitches in the back of her head but how? Rogue started to run her fingers over it when someone grabbed her hand. 'Oy!' she yelled and pulled away from a tall man that looked to be a Ghost buster but in red. 'What's wrong Shella are da stitches bugging ya those little ferments!' He placed a gloved hand on the back of her head which bothered Rogue and she snapped it away. 'Shella yq alright?'

There was concern in his voice and in his eyes but Rogue ignored it. 'Yeah' she said, John noticed that her voice seemed to be on edge so he decided that he had to cheer her up 'I've got an idea' he said to himself as he sat down on the edge of her bed he pulled up his arm and fire shot out. He twirled around the flames and what seemed to be a ship formed from the fire. 'How did you..' but her words faded as the ship sailed towards her, Rogue reached out a hand to touch it but another man with gloves on pulled her hand away 'Oy!' she said again and this time the man pulled her into a hug. 'Rogue, ma chere ya be okay!'

Rogue pushed away the guy and hopped out of the bed, and backed into a corner. There was fear in her eyes as Remy slowly walked towards her 'John go get Piotr' John nodded and headed out of the room, leaving them alone. Rogue began to breathe heavily as Remy came closer towards her and still unseen to both of them things began to float up wards around the room with each breath Rogue took 'Please can ya just go!' Remy looked at her concern 'Chere tis me Remy you alright?' Rogue squatted in the corner wishing that he'd just go and that she could just run.

She placed her arms over her head and closed her eyes. A force field like thing appeared around Rogue and Remy started to panic. 'Rogue!' he screamed, pounding on the field. She looked up at him again, fear still in her eyes 'Please ah don't know ya so can ya just leave ma alone?' A hurt feeling ran threw Remy as he stood still looking at the scared Rogue. Magneto, Mastermind, Piotr and John enter the room, Rogue face seemed to grow even graver as Mastermind walked over towards her.

He bent down and somehow placed his hands through the field, Rogue gasped as he then placed them on the sides of her head. What shocked Remy though was the fact that she didn't absorb him. 'Someting's not right here mate' Remy said to John, who looked equally stunned. Mastermind closed his eyes and entered Rogue mind. He was only in there for a few seconds before she somehow pushed him out, Rogue flung him mentally across the room where Piotr grabbed him before he hit the wall 'Well!' asked an impatient Magneto 'She-her powers-memory-mind-gone!'

This last part seemed to stun the room silent for a few moments, before Remy broke it and asked 'But dat can't be chere used power der no?' Magneto sighed 'her powers were evolving this could be her _new _gift?' The room feel quite again and then John spoke 'Maybe Sabretooth's little bump on the noggin rattled her up?' And then more silence, Rogue on the other hand was not. People, people that she didn't even know where talking about her as if she wasn't even there. Really she didn't want to be there, heck she had no idea where _there _was. Rogue slowly crept towards the door hoping that no one would see her leave when a metal rod wrapped around her legs and pulled her up.

She hung upside-down her hands over her chest so that her shirt wouldn't fall down, which made Remy disappointed. 'Well what are we gonna do with her?' asked Mastermind 'Bets me?' Replied John even though the question wasn't for him. They continued talking about Rogue for a while until Rogue yelled 'CAN SOMEBODY LET MA DOWN NOW!' They turned to her, which made Rogue uncomfortable, she felt trapped again and closed her eyes until she was dropped 'Oy way ya do dat!' asked an angry Remy, Magneto just looked at him starting to question why he had ever hired him '_I _didn't _she _did'

Rogue rubbed her head as Remy bent down next to her _dis is perfect chere don't remembers dat she hate Remy, Remy be in heaven and she can touch! _Remy took Rogue's gloveless hand in his, enjoying the feel of her skin 'Hello ma name be Remy chere.' Rogue shook his hand wondering to herself _man how cheesy can this guy get?_ Behind them Remy heard Magneto whisper to Mastermind 'Start setting up tomorrow we do a fix on her mind.' Mastermind nodded and that left the room, leaving Remy to worry.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Wow what a twist I just added and don't worry its going somewhere. Next chapter Remy crawling to Pietro wtf? Review please thanks Craven


	23. Stop grabbing my Ass

For the rest of the day Remy had sat himself in a chair next to Rogue's bed and starred at her. He leaned his head into the palm of his hand and sighed, still starring. Rogue on the other hand had tried everything that she could think of to get away from him as well as from where ever she was. _This is driving ma nuts! _She screamed inside, each time that she had tried to escape Remy had caught her and brought her back, it was like a game to him. _What's the point in trying again it's not like ahm gonna get anywhere! Then again ya never know until ya try again and again and again…. _

Remy closed his eyes slowly, its not that he didn't love starring at Rogue, heck it was his favorite sport. But at the time Remy wanted nothing more then to find out what Magneto was planning. He yawned and opened his eyes to find Rogue gone again. He stretched and then slowly stood as John entered the room with a tray of dinner for Rogue 'Mate ya do know that yer sapost to be watching her?' Remy yawned again 'Yea but ya know how much Remy loves da chase' and with that said he ran out of the room after her.

She had little idea where she was going, she had seen the hallway that she was running down before on her last three tries so she had some idea but she was still close to lost. She turned a corner and ran right into the path of a speeding Cajun 'Der ya be ma chere!' he called and started towards her, Rogue halted to a stop and turned around trying to get away but it was no good. Remy dove and wrapped his arms around her waist as she began to squirm 'Now chere ya gotta be nice ta Remy or else he no play tag wit you anymore'

Remy rolled his eyes as he lifted her up and swung her over his shoulder. She continued to fight and scream 'Let ma down now before ah burn a hole in yer ass!' Rogue knew by now that she could do _something _just not what and she hoped that it had something to do with burning his ass. Remy wrapped his arm around her waist again, moving his hand towards her butt he began to walk down the hall. 'If ya touch ma butt again _Remy _I'll-' but her screams and kicks quickly died as Sabretooth started towards them.

Fear ran through Rogue along with an odd memory of pain. Remy felt her shiver slightly and turned around to see what had stunned her 'hello mate what brings you down here?' He asked Sabretooth with a fake smile, he in return smirked and reached behind him and pulled at Rogue's head. She whimpered in pain as he lifted her by her hair.

Remy pulled away from Sabretooth taking Rogue's head with him. His smirk dropped 'Magneto's callin' off the fix, we're heading out for a week and when we get back it'll be back on' Happiness ran through Remy at the thought that he had more time to free Rogue but he didn't show it on his face 'Right den Remy keep chere alive till den' Sabretooth turned to leave, mumbling something as he left, which Remy guessing was something close to never getting to kill his _catch _

Remy continued to walk down the hall in a different direction that Sabretooth had gone when Rogue spoke in a pissed off tone 'Ya can let ma down now!' Remy smiled 'Sorry ma chere but Remy don't want ta' Rogue rolled her eyes and folded her arms 'Well at least stop grabbin ma ass!' Remy smiled again 'Alright ya win but Remy gonna walk around wit you like dis until chere calms down no?' 'More like until all the blood rushes to ma head!' 'See dats what Remy means bad Rogue bad!' Remy patted her butt playfully which man Rogue squirm again 'Ah say it once ah say it again stop grabbing ma-'

Somehow they had reached Rogue's room and Remy threw her onto her bed which had shocked her and made her fall off the edge slightly. Rogue landed with a thump on her chest, half of her still on the bed. Remy bent down next to her concerned 'Chere-'Ahm fine Cajun' Rogue begin to pull herself up when she noticed that Remy wasn't helping her but looking at her funny. She glanced down and saw that her chest was visible from that angle that he was looking 'you perv!' She screamed as she pulled herself onto the bed and started to hit him 'what ya can't blame Remy, oh come on chere!'

Remy playfully bent down next to her and hit her lightly back, mocking the way she fought. Rogue now even more pissed threw her fist at him but missed horribly and ended up hooking her arm in his. She fell down onto the bed with Remy on top of her. They sat there a few moments before Remy looked at Rogue and said his deepest thoughts aloud 'Remy always wanted ta kiss ya chere' the rest of his words fell as he placed his lips on Rogue's. She closed her eyes and kissed him back forgetting the fact that she had no idea who she was kissing.

The rest of the world seemed to vanish for Remy, all that had ever mattered and he had ever wanted was there next to him, kissing him. He parted his lips and was about to move his tongue to her's when she slapped him across the face. Remy pulled his lips off of hers stunned, with a look of hurt on his face. He pulled himself off of Rogue who had a different look of confusion on hers. Remy backed slowly out of the door leaving Rogue alone for once in hours.

He leaned against the way outside of her room trying to understand what had just happened when Piotr came up next to him. It was like a silent understanding as he told him the one thing that he had forgotten as well as that mattered most 'She doesn't remember you' He walked off leaving Remy alone 'Den Remy's gonna have ta find a way for chere ta remember' He said to himself and walked off wondering if he dared to do what he knew he had to.

Rogue sighed as tears rolled down her face _All ah did was kiss him _she thought wiping at her tears _but why dose it hurt so much? _She walked over to her bag and decided that she wasn't going to stick around to find out. She reached inside and pulled out a ticket that she hadn't noticed before it read **Bayville: Xavier's school for the gifted To: Boston hills. **Rogue swung the bag over her shoulder, the ticket in hand and walked out of her room the only thing on her mind now was escape.

An Hour Later

Remy sighed, he had played three games of solitaire, rolled a dice everything and everything had told him to do it but still he hadn't. 'Get a hold of yerself Remy ya gotta do dis n' even if ya do get yer head smashed in at least Rogue will remember you.' He sighed again and pulled out the cell phone that he had found in Rogue's bag. It rang three times before a sleepy Logan answered the phone 'Kid are ya okay ya haven't called!' Remy hearing Logan had thought about hanging up but pushed the thought back 'No chere be not okay.'

'Who is this? Where's Rogue?'

'Dis be Remy n' chere be fine well um kind of fine'

'And what's that mean bud!' And so Remy began to tell the angry Logan what had happened to Rogue leaving out their little kiss though. When he finished there was a long pause before he spoke again 'So where is she now!' The anger in his voice had gone down now leaving only his concern for Rogue's safety 'Chere be sleepin mate n' Remy need ya to come down and get her before well ya know.' There was again a pause which this time was interrupted by John who ran in painting 'Shella, Rogue She be' Logan through the phone who had heard John yelled 'WHAT THE HECKS GONNING ON?' Remy without a doubt knew by now that everyone at the mansion was wide awake about to kill Logan 'Well!' Remy yelled at John who was catching his breath 'She's gone!'

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hoped you all liked and thanks for the reviews and please review again if you ever want to see another chapter again lol just kidding.

What's to come: Remy and Logan sitting down to coffee? Rogue and Pietro making out? John alone at the base, oh no who's the bright one that planned that out! I just love the twists! Craven


	24. Bec mon chu, pussy Kat!

Logan paced across the meeting room unable to sit down, still thinking of Rogue. It had been about three days since Rogue had gone missing was she still alive now? 'She's going to be alright Logan, please calm down.' He stopped and looked over at Charles; he pounded his fist into the wall behind him which made a rather large hole. 'Logan please stop this at once!' he looked back at him, there seemed to be tears in his eyes but he whipped his head around fast enough so that no one could tell. 'And how do ya know this Charles! From what we've heard she has no idea who we are' He tapped his fingers as if to count all of the reasons that should make him worry 'She was in the middle of the mountains and heck the back drop! Her powers are all fucked up and-' 'That's enough!'

Logan stopped and everyone at the table looked down towards Gambit whose face was red and eyes flashing with anger. 'Logan yer not da only one dat be worried!' Logan crossed the room and pinned Remy up against the wall, he retracted his claws on his left hand and held them to his throat, by now the rest, excluding the professor, were standing. Remy didn't have a look of worry on his face nor eyes as Logan said 'Bud you've got no room ta talk considering the fact that it was you Acolytes that started this in the first place!'

Remy rolled his eyes 'Technically speakin' pussy kat it started wit Rogue n her powers being all fucked up not Remy! It not Remy's fault dat someone gave chere tickets to da big bad mountains where Acolytes be no?' Logan pressed his claws closer to Remy's neck, all around him the older mutants and teachers were trying to calm him down. '_Technically _speakin' Gumbo I was the one that gave her the tickets!' Remy sighed 'Den technically speakin' it be yer fault' Logan's claws went even closer now and Remy could feel the cold metal touching his flesh 'Ya know what I think, I think we say you did it, cut your throat and then everyone's happy _no?' _Remy rolled his eyes again getting bored 'Oh "Bec mon chu, pussy kat!" (Oh kiss my ass pussy Kat!)

Logan pulled back his arm, filled with rage now and was about to thrust it into the Swamp Rats neck when Jean using her powers levitated Logan up to the ceiling. 'That's enough you two are acting like fourth graders!' Remy rubbed his neck where the claws had just been 'Well technically speaking Logan dose have an education of a fourth grader.' Everyone in the room turned and starred at him 'What Remy do now' He put his hands in the air innocently. When he brought down his left arm he pulled back the sleeve to reveal a watch 'Shit!' He said and started to exit the room 'and just where are _you _going!' Asked Jean who was still holding Logan away from Remy with her powers 'Don't fret pitte Remy be back soon but da boss man wants me ta do someting don't miss Remy too much' Jean rolled her eyes as blush roes in her cheeks.

He was halfway out of the gate when Xavier rang in his head like a bad alarm clock _'I'm guessing that Magneto doesn't know about this?' No n' Remy want ta keep it dat way sound good wit you? 'You have no need to worry what is said with me stays with me' Good n before Remy get back he gonna search around town a bit mate just in case 'Alright the doors will be opened late tonight but I doubt that you ever use a door' _Fear ran through Remy did he know about him watching Rogue sleep? _'Like I said before what I know stays with me' Um thanks mate_ Remy mounded his bike and headed towards the last place in the world that he wanted to be, The brotherhood house.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Okay what did ya all think? Please Review and something that you all need to know for the next chapter:

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL TAKE PLACE ONE DAY BEFORE THIS CHAPTER, IT MIGHT SOUND WEIRD NOW BUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WE GOT PIETRO, THERE MAKE SENCE NOW? **

Enjoy Craven


	25. Gees Rogue!

Thank you reviews and april4 sorry but I guess you haven't been reading my stories that well, you should be happy that Pietro's gonna make out with her! And here we go!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Rogue hopped off the bus and waved good bye to the driver as he left. _A three hour ride _she thought as she yawned and started down the sidewalk _oh it wasn't so bad though and besides I'm now one well really about three steps closer to remembering well everything! _Rogue swung her bag over her shoulder and breathed in the sweet smells of spring. _I love this, the wind in my face and—_She stopped mid thought and looked down at the ground, whispering to herself 'No ah, ah don't, Ah don't like this, ah hate it. This time of year when everyone's happy, ahm sad? But why?'

She started walking again thinking more on this question, how could she be sad at such a beautiful time? She sighed, deciding finally that if she didn't think of it, it might come to her better. She took another deep breath in _ah don't care _she thought again _ah like it now and that's all that matters- _'Hey Rogue!' She turned her head in the direction that she had heard her name but saw no one. _Probably just ma mind playing tricks on- _'Rogue!' She turned again 'Okay that defiantly wasn't ma mind'

She started walking again, trying to find the voice when a hand touched her shoulder 'Rogue' She turned around sharply almost hitting the person, a guy. 'Um hey?' She gave him a fake smile but he didn't seem to notice. He started walking with her in silence; he had long messy brown hair and looked as if he hadn't seen soap in days. 'Listen' she looked up at him 'Yea' He seemed to be struggling with his words 'Um I well' He sighed 'Is Kitty still man at me?' He blurted out in one breath which shocked Rogue and at the same time made her laugh 'Hey it's not funny!'

'Oh sorry right it's not, um well' She didn't know what to say, she had no idea _who _Kitty was and at that _who _she was talking to 'um well what come on Rogue talk!' He stopped walking and grabbed her shoulders tightly. 'Hey let go of ma!' She yelled, around her people started staring. She breathed heavily starting to panic 'Rogue please just tell me!' Rogue closed her eyes tightly wanting nothing more then to know what he was talking about, when he let her go of her. She leaned against the store wall behind her and looked at the guy. He starred down at his hands, a mixture of shock and confusion on his face 'you, you shocked me and-' He looked up at her shoulders, where his hands had just been, her bare shoulders. 'Ahm sorry um oh who ever ya are but ah got to go!'

Rogue started down the street now at a run and started to panic again when she heard his foot steps behind her. 'Rogue your not getting off that fast!' He stopped and razed his arm, his fingers turned and eyes rolled back. Rogue looked back wondering why he had stopped, when the ground below her began to shake 'What the-' But she hit the floor and the guy down the street smiled 'Now are you gonna talk!'

Anger roes in Rogue as she stood up 'No' She dropped her bag and razed her own arms. Her eyes turned white and wind seemed to blow around her, she let out a low scream and forced the wind towards him knocking him to the ground. She lowered her arms and smiled but it soon fell along with the wind and her white eyes. She collapsed to the ground placing her face in her hands.

"What have ah done' she muttered through her hands. Tears rolled down her cheeks as a crowd started towards her. She glanced over at the guy who had sat himself up and was rubbing his head 'Gees Rogue' He muttered, Rogue became even more confused now _He's all the way over there _She thought _Oh ah've gotta get outa here! _She grabbed her bag and stood and not looking where she was going had walked right into someone.

She fell to the ground again 'Go right ahead, walk o ma ah don't care!' She yelled between tears. The person bent down next to her and wrapped a jacket around her shoulders. She glanced up into the blue eyes of another man. He whispered into her ear 'Don't worry Rogue I'll protect you, I promise' Rogue nodded and even though she had no idea who it was she felt safe. She took is bare hand in her's and he pulled her up next to him.

She leaned against his chest wanting nothing more then to know what was going on. Pietro wrapped his arms around her now, fingering her hair with one 'I'll protect you Rogue' He repeated 'I promise'

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Aww That sums it up lol To answer a few questions

Rogue used Logan's power and that's how she heard Lance from far away.

Rogue had used Storms power over wind duh

You find out just how Pietro found out about Rogue, no memory, power fucked up bla bla bla next chapter Thank you!

Next Chapter: Rogue at Brotherhood xoxo lol please review thanks -P


	26. A Thank You Makeout lol

Rogue opened her eyes slightly and sat up right not remembering where she was 'hello?' She called out in a whisper wondering if everyone was still asleep. Pietro walked into the room and sat down on the end on the sofa 'Rogue its me Pietro ya doing any better?' She nodded her head and laid back down, he bent over at wrapped a blanket around her 'Thanks' she whispered, he smiled and walked back into the kitchen. She closed her eyes knowing that it was safe for her to rest; after all he had saved her life.

Pietro thought back to just a few hours ago when he had gone back to his fathers base to find him gone, everyone gone. He walked into Rogue's room but she wasn't there, John was. 'What's happened to her?' he screamed John looked up at him shocked that he was there 'Um Rogue she-' he struggled with the words as Pietro started towards him 'Well mate ya love the Shella right?' He stopped moving to think about this 'Oh come on I saw ya, ya love her' He looked up at him now anger on his face; he sped over towards him and pinned him up against the wall 'Don't mock me! You and I both know that she loves that _Cajun_!' He said Cajun with great hatred that which made John smile 'Well mate the Shella don't know that' Pietro let go of him now confused 'I mean the Shella don't know that she loves him' still confusion 'Oh come on mate can I say it any easier? The Shella don't remember him or anything!' he sat down at the end of the bed as John explained to him why everyone was gone.

'This is your chance mate! Make your move before that Swamp Rat dose!' Pietro stood up now 'Your right!' And sped off into town. John smiled and laughed as he walked down the hall towards the TV 'This'll be fun' He said 'Things were getting' dull around here anyway this should really spice things up' he flopped down onto the couch and flipped on to MTV.

Pietro glanced back into the living room at the sleeping Rogue _He's right this is my chance! The last time that she was here that Remy messed everything up! This time this time will be different _He started into the room now and was shocked to find Wanda walking down the steps 'Wanda!' He yelled but quickly placed a hand over his mouth remembering that Rogue was asleep in the next room 'What do you want?'

She placed her hands on her hips annoyed that she couldn't even walk down the steps without someone yelling at her. 'Um well what are you doing home I thought that you'd be oh I don't know at the dungeon?' She rolled her eyes 'Yea I was just about to go there. Now can ya get out of my way!' She was half way out the door when Rogue spoke 'Hello?' Wanda stopped midway and turned 'Rogue is that you!' Pietro placed himself in front of the doorway blocking her entry. She rolled her eyes at his feeble attempt and raised her hand and using her powers thrusted him across the hall into the closet.

She walked into the living room and looked at Rogue 'What the heck are ya doing crashing here?' She asked as she leaned against the wall 'Um well I have no idea' Rogue admitted honestly 'well I bet that _Logan _guy is lookin' all over for ya. If I was you I'd head out now!' Rogue nodded her head even though she had no idea what on whom she was talking to and about. Wanda looked over at Pietro who was pulling himself out of the closet 'Make sure she gets home, you and me both know that they'll kill ya and I don't feel like saving your sorry ass.'

With that said she turned and left, slamming the door shut as she went. 'Who was that?' Pietro walked into the living room and sat himself down again next to Rouge 'Um my sister but she doesn't matter.' Rogue nodded but stopped when her head began to hurt. She placed her hands on the side on her head as a memory started to come back to her 'Rogue!' She could hear Pietro screaming at her in the distance but he was gone.

She was somehow watching a movie, but of her memory she was in the same place that she was now lying down on the sofa but her face was purplish and she was crying. She opened her eyes slightly she could feel the pain that she felt in the memory, her head throbbed and she felt like screaming. The memory Rogue turned her head trying to see were she was when she let out a low moan. A large guy with a blond Mohawk entered the room with a look of shock crossed his face as well as her own. 'What the' the memory Rogue tried to say but somehow she couldn't and it only came out as a whisper. The large man turned around and yelled something that oddly she couldn't hear. The pain that the memory felt and brought was overwhelming, Rogue began to cry. A tear ran down her cheek in her memory and Pietro wiped if off. He was kneeling next to her with gloves on. Why was there gloves? 'What' she tried again only to have him place a finger gently over her mouth 'Shhh' he said in a low voice 'I saw some guys about to kill you and stopped them and took ya here.' She smiled weekly and closed her eyes welcoming the sleep that was calling to her. She mouthed a 'thank you' at went to sleep.

The memory ended bringing Rogue back to the living room next to Pietro 'Rogue are you alright?' He wiped at a tear on her cheek just like he had done before with gloves 'You, ya saved ma' He looked at her, shock in his eyes 'Yea but how do you remember-' But he became too stunned to finish as Rogue wrapped her arms around him, more tears rolling down her face 'An' ah didn't even thank ya' He thought back and relied that this was right. 'I remember that you were a great friend ta ma and, an' I didn't even thank ya' She was about to say more when he pulled her off of him.

He wiped at the tears again and said 'Then thank me' He leaned close to her and she realized what he meant. She placed her lips on his, the feeling shocked him some what but he ignored it and closed his eyes. They sat there, faces entangled for a few minutes when Pietro wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled at her causing her to sit in his lap, when the door opened.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sorry that was so short I went to the mall and now I'm ZzzZzzZzzZzzZzz If you didn't remember her memory it's from chapter three but I changed it a bit to make sense from a different point of view. Also Wanda doesn't know about Rogue and all she just thinks that she spelled there over night, wanting to get away from the mansion, which really she kind of did lol. Well take a guess as to who walks in the door? Thanks for reading this far and guess what this stories almost done tear it's been good, but you'll read my next story right?

Next chapter preview: BLANK walks in the door, Wanda meet a pissed Logan in town and 'Leave ma alone!' Thanks bye bye oh and Review!


	27. Should ah want ta remember'

D yl Sorry this took so long and this might be somewhat short but heck you guys deserve something and sorry but schools evil!

Xoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxox

Wanda walked down the street towards the dungeon. It was a nice, breezy day that she couldn't help but love. She rounded a corner and was about to enter her favorite hang out when she noticed the Xman Logan heading off from across the street. She smiled to herself as she walked towards him _Rogue's with Pietro and something tells me that she's still there. My brother needs a lesson _'Logan!' she yelled, he glanced over at her as she ran towards him. There were bags under his eyes from lack of sleep; Wanda guessed that he had been training or something when really he had been searching for Rogue. 'Listen about Rogue' Logan's eyes widened and a small adrenalin rushed inside of him at the sound of her name 'what is it which ya found something out!' Wanda looked at him confused but it fell away as she finished 'I just wanted ya _Xmen _ta know where she was.'

Logan pinned Wanda up against the store wall, his eyes seemed to now be popping out of his head (lol to much coffee) 'Ya found her! Where is she now Wanda tell me now!' Anger roes inside her as he began telling her what to do 'Listen X dork' she started and twisted her fingers, pushing Logan into a pole 'I though I would be _nice _and help you out! But you X freaks can't take help now can you!' The pain left Logan's body as he stood and dusted off his pains realizing that she was right he said 'Listen kid I'm sorry its just that with Rogue missing for all this time I've been on the edge' She nodded her head truly not caring. She turned to leave and before she walked into the dungeon she yelled to Logan behind her 'She's at our place, go easy on my brother or I'll come for you. Only I'm aloud to kill him remember that'

Logan hadn't heard her last part though as soon as the words Rogue and there place came out he had started running. _That kids dead if she's hurt! _

Remy stood in the doorway, his eyes widened with shock. Just as he walked in Rogue had opened her eyes and pulled away from Pietro, and started to back away from him. Pietro didn't see the look of fear in her eyes at first and asked 'Rogue are you alright, I wasn't that bad was I?' Remy started to slowly walk towards her, his feet pounding lightly on the floor. _There be fear in da Rogues eyes, she fears Remy! But how can dat be? He don't deserve dis all he ever did was care for chere an' maybe eve love her Pietro_ stood up now the fact that he was there finally reached his small head 'Pietro ya know dat de Xmen be lookin' fer her' Remy said softly as he pulled out a card for one of his many pockets and played with it in his fingers of his left hand 'The Xmen?' Both looked at Rogue now, curious as to what she had to say. There was confusion in her eyes once more and it seemed to them that she was about to remember something.

She rubbed the side of her head and then shook it, closing her eyes tightly. 'See dis no good for chere she need her memory back!' Pietro shook his head 'That's not gonna happen! You're always messin' things up for me and this time I'm not gonna let ya!' He sped towards Remy who threw a card at the floor remarkably hitting the speedster's feet. 'Rogue scanned the room. She knew that both of them knew her but she wasn't truly sure how. She shook her head again and started at a run for the door.

'Rogue!' both mutants called after her still fighting each other. She didn't look back though, she didn't want to. She reached the door and opened it, running across the yard not even noticing the large group of people awaiting her. Rogue glanced up just in time before she collided with a girl with brown hair in a high pony tail. She slide on the wet ground and began crawling back trying to find a way out. 'Like Rogue were here to help you out!' The girl as she started slowly towards her 'Stay back!' Rogue yelled as tears of fear built up in her eyes.

Logan stood in the back out of the group still wondering to himself if he had done the right thing by calling everyone up. Rogue was somewhat happy _if she goes back she'll be_'Stop!' His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden scream from Rogue; he then knew that he had to do something. He slowly walked past the rest of the group towards her; she was curled into a ball with her head resting on her knees. 'Rogue' he said softly as he bent down next to her 'Listen kid ya don't remember me but I remember ya, and these people they just wanna help ya. So let us help ya remember' She glanced up at him, tears rolled down her cheeks 'you're wrong' she whispered. 'What' he tried to ask but before he could Rogue stood and somehow thrusted him into the side of the house.

'Logan!' the girl with the high ponytail screamed as she walked over towards him, avoiding Rogue. By now Pietro and Remy where outside glancing at the soon to be battle field. Her eyes began to flash white as the anger and pain she was feeling surfaced _'Rouge!' she glanced around her to see that all was gone and dark but a bald man in a wheelchair. He rolled himself towards her and for some reason she felt like she knew him 'That's because you do' he said, the pain was overwhelming now and Rogue broke down on the floor of her mind. _

Out of her mind the group crowded around her as she laid lifeless on the grass 'Chere be glowing' Remy said concern in his eyes as he placed her head in his lap 'What's going on?' Scott demanded 'yea this doesn't look good' Said Kurt as he too made his way towards his sister. Jean behind them who was still next the professor, she took her hands off the side on her head 'He trying to get her to remember!' She screamed, all looked over at her just then noticing the professor who was as well glowing. 'Do ya like think its working?' Kitty asked but no one answered her. Pietro backed away from the group unnoticed _this isn't good _he thought to himself _if Rogue remembers then she'll forget me like always. No _

_Charles patted the top of her head and sighed 'Rogue do you want your memories back?' to some this might have been a stupid question but he knew that he could only help her if she wanted him to. 'Ah don't know' she admitted looking up at him. Rogue sighed and asked the one question that had been on her mind 'Would ah want them back?' The professor sighed as well 'You were different from my other students Rogue' he began 'Your powers wouldn't let you touch so you became an outcast one might say.' There was a long pause before she said 'Then ah guess not' She stood then to leave but was stopped by his voice 'but Rogue you did have people that loved you, though not an easy life a loved one' She turned and looked at him now fighting tears 'Ah want ta remember an' ah know that people out there want ma to but' she paused and then Charles finished it for her 'There is a down side to every thing Rogue. What you need to think about is if the down side is greater then the good.' She looked at him again and smiled 'ah think ah know' _

Remy was about to explode if Rogue didn't awaken soon 'what takin' so long in der!' He looked over at Logan who seemed to be thinking the same thing. 'Jean what's happening' Scott demanded, it was getting dark and he needed his rest. She placed her fingers on the sides of her head once more and a few seconds later screamed. 'Jean!' Both Scott and Logan ran to her side, Logan both wondering if she was okay and what had made her scream. 'Jean' he started again as he picked her up and held her in his arms. 'Jean please be okay!' Her eyes fluttered a bit before she groaned 'Red what happened! What's going on!' But Jean had passed out now. Logan cursed thinking to himself that it had to be bad. 'Well now what do we do?' Asked an equally bored but still concerned Kurt. Logan stood again, sighing and said 'Everyone's coming up to the mansion'

Remy began to stand, with Rogue still in his arms. Logan walked towards him attempting to take her 'Don't you have a bucket to serve bub?' Remy backed away as Logan came closer 'Logan he comes' both men and the rest of the group but Scott who was still aiding Jean, looked back now at the professor who had stopped glowing. 'Chuck!' said Logan who looked back at Rogue, she was still somewhat glowing. 'Chuck why aint Strips wakin' up?' Xavier rolled himself towards Rogue and Logan and sighing he said 'She will wake soon until then as you stated all to the mansion.

Xoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxox

Well what do you think? I know a bit short but heck gtg now and do this next chapter Review please buh bye now!


	28. The pain shall end hopefully

Remy, Logan and oddly Pietro had refused to leave Rogue's bed side. A day later and still no life, the professor had told them not to worry and that she would come back on her own, but still they stayed. The bed next to them a Jean sat talking to Scott. She had only awoken minutes ago and no one darer to ask her what had happened until Hank checked on her and Scott was out of ear shot. Logan stood from his chair and walked towards them 'Listen shades I wanna talk ta Red for a bit so get' Scott had a sour look on his face but soon left when Logan glared back at him. He turned now to Jean, who smiled sweetly back at him 'Listen Red' he paused 'What'

'I tried to see what was going on and kind of got in but her mind' She glanced over and the sleeping Rogue 'It was so strong and when she screamed it somehow made her mind, well stronger, hurting me.' She was about to say more but Pietro stopped her 'Wait a sec girly why the heck would _she _scream!' She shook her head 'Sorry but haven't got a clue' Scott reentered the room with a blanket and pillow for himself 'what ya plainin' ta do hommie sleep here?' Remy rested his head on his head showing sighed of tired himself 'Yea I do' Scott said still not liking the fact that he was there. The professor rolled himself into the room accompanied by Hank with a look of worry on his face 'The night is getting late and something tells me that you three will be right here tomorrow. Mr. Lebeau you are welcome to say here over night as well as you Pietro' Shock ran through Scott 'what the! Professor you can't be' He turned to Scott now 'I am Scott and you shall treat our guests with respect is that clear?' Scott didn't answer but simple flopped back down in his chair. 'I do not want to see any of you here tonight, now go and sleep' He rolled back out of the room leaving Hank to check her monitors. Remy and Pietro stood and were about to leave when Logan blocked them out. His claws popped out of his hands as he pointed them and them 'Ya try anything and I slice ya both' with that said he left the room. Remy sighed 'Da Logan need his beauty sleep he cranky no?' Pietro didn't answer hid just started down towards the guest rooms. Remy shrugged and said to himself as he followed him 'Remy guess dat everyone need der beauty sleep' He smiled 'Well not Remy'

Rogue slowly opened her eyes and glanced around the room. It was mainly all white and there was an annoying beeping sound coming from behind her, but most importantly she remembered it. She sighed to herself and pulled the wires off of her arms, _the last time ah was in here apocalypse nearly killed ma. Yea what a great memory _She stood from her bed and nearly fell to the floor, shocked by how little balance she had. Across the room sat a sleeping Scott and resting jean 'Stupid Jean needs to keep out of ma mind!' She whispered as she made her way slowly out of her room, and down the hall towards the kitchen.

She felt as if she hadn't eaten in days, _truth be told_ she thought _that could be true. _ She turned into the kitchen and sighed in relief when she saw food. Running slowly now towards the table she grabbed down and bit into an apple, not noticing the person next to her 'Chere' he whispered into her ear. She turned around sharply, shocked to see Remy 'Rem' what are ya doing here?' She asked knowing that Logan would slice him up if he caught one whiff of him. 'Chere ya remember me' He grabbed her around the waist and swung her around the kitchen 'Swamp Rat what are ya doin'!' She yelled now forgetting that it was the middle of the night 'Chere' he started as he put her down 'Ya had an accident ya forgot an' wait a second'He glanced down at what she had on and was shocked to see that he had touched her skin. 'Chere yer' 'Ya ah know what happened and my powers are still fucked up but what can ya do?'

Remy smiled again and kissed her lightly on the lips, behind him Pietro stood not at all shocked 'Pietro!' she yelled again. He walked slowly towards her, eyes deep with pain 'So ya remember what happened, do you remember kissing me?' He asked, Rogue thought this to be an odd question 'What's that sapost ta mean Pietro?' He folded his arms over his chest 'Tell me Rogue right now!' She could see tears building up in his eyes and didn't understand why. 'Hold it right there kid!' Logan grabbed Pietro's arms and held him tight, knowing that something was about to happen. Charles, Kitty, and Ororo walked in behind him. 'Rogue your like alive!' shouted Kitty as she made her way towards her friend 'Well ya all cant get rid of ma that easily, not wit out a fight that is' Kitty hugged her friend but quickly pulled back remembering her powers 'Hey you didn't' Rogue sighed and was about to tell her that they were still fucked up when Pietro spoke. 'Tell me now Rogue!' The room glanced over at him and Remy stepped himself in front of Rogue and Kitty for there safety 'Tell ya what Pietro and Logan please let him go now!' Logan groaned in disappointment and dropped the silver haired boy. He looked at Rogue and said, still fearing the answer 'Tell me right now who do you love, me or him!' He pointed sharply at Remy who looked behind him at Rogue, he too wondering her answer. 'Chere' he said. She didn't look at anyone, just quickly ran out the room towards the door.

'What the hell was that for?' Yelled Logan who was about to slice Pietro in two 'I, I don't know' he admitted and looked up at Remy the anger returning 'I had to know' Ororo rolled her eyes 'Well son did you have to know at two in the morning?' Both men looked at her, she seemed tired and very annoying 'Storm you may return to bed and Logan please take these three up as well' Logan nodded and started 'Alright Shrimp your coming too' There was a sigh of disappointment from Kitty 'Man like why did I even get up then?' Logan shrugged as he herded Pietro and Gambit out as well 'Heck kid no one told ya to wake up!' Remy glanced out one of the many windows as Charles made his way towards Rogue _Pietro did ask a good question. Who does da belle femme love? _

Rogue sighed as she let her tears drop and sat her self on her favorite bench under a large oak tree. Charles sighed as well as he sat himself in his chair next to her with out looking at him she said 'So ah guess this is what ah wanted ta remember?' They did not look at each other for some reason but Rogue was glad for the tears started up again 'No it was not a good awakening' She shook her head 'Yer were wrong professor, all ah do is cause pain.' He glanced at her but soon looked away sensing that she didn't want him to 'Rogue everyone causes pain but they also do good no one person is all harm' She shook her head once more 'Pietro was ma friend an' ah find out that he loves ma. Ah cont choose between them and Logan he's like a father ta ma what have ah put him through?' She placed her head in her hands 'Ma powers maybe different now but ah still fell like ahm absorbing' He looked at her now curious 'ahm absorbing the life out of them all, ahm hurting the ones that ah love' She looked at him, he smiled at her but it was fake. Charles felt the need to see her mind and glanced in, when he reopened his eyes he sighed 'You know what you must do Rogue' she looked at him again 'yer not gonna stop ma?' her voice was shaky, he shook his head 'No you must make your own path, just don't forget us' She nodded and gave him a fake smile as she stood. 'Ah hope this way the pain will stop' and left him alone.

Xoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxox

Next chapter is the last one lol NOT after this I'm gonna start a 'years latter one' lol I've seen others do it and this story needs to go on lol so review and don't worry chapters to come. On and next chapter will start a few days from now ok? Buh bye all.


	29. Final i'll be back can you say sequel !

Rogue's bags were packed; good byes were said but only to some. She did not want her leave to be big so she only told a few, not Pietro and Remy though. Rogue knew that they were going to need to hear it from her, but she knew that she could only tell them at the last minute so as they wouldn't stop her. She sat herself at the end of her bed in her once room that she shared with Kitty 'Oddly ah'll miss this place' she thought aloud thinking back to each night that she had gotten little sleep by Kitty's loud snoring. She hadn't noticed Logan leaning in her door way until he placed his beer to his lips. His good bye had been the hardest so far.

'Hey kid' he slowly walked towards her, sitting himself on the bed next to her taking a swig of his beer he asked 'So um listen I know I've asked ya about hundred times not to go but heck your just like me so' She smiled 'ahm gonna miss ya too Logan' She looked at him but looked away quickly knowing that, that would only make this harder 'But ya know I'll be back don't ya?' He nodded somehow unable to speak 'ah just think that ah should let everyone ya know' She paused; Logan looked at her which made her look at him 'Strips ya know that you've never hurt me, ya can't. Its just seeing ya go like this with out a fight'

'Logan ah have been fighting! An' ahm tired of doin' it, tired of hurtin' my friends and tired of hurtin' myself' there was another pause before she added 'Logan ya've always know what's best for ma then ya must know that ah got ta do this' He frowned and pulled her into a hug. He would never tell anyone this but he had been fighting tears 'Kid' he said as he pulled her away from him but still holding onto her 'ya've been like a daughter to me and I don't want ya to forget that you've got some family here' She smiled at him and hugged him one last time before the mantel note from the professor _they're here Rogue _came into her mind 'ah got ta go Logan' He nodded as she left the room _things just aren't gonna be the same with out strips around _

Rogue walked out of the mansion towards the two people that she had been avoiding for the past three days 'chere' Remy ran towards her but stopped when she put her hand out 'ah didn't call ya here for that Remy' Pietro walked slowly behind him 'Oh and what for Rogue' She could tell that he was pissed for some reason but besides to ignore it 'ah called ya both here ta answer his question' she pointed at Pietro and both of there hearts sank as the thought back to it. 'So chere gonna choose between Remy an' da daddy's boy?' Rogue rolled her eyes as Pietro started to tell Remy that he wasn't a daddy's boy. 'Listen ya both can kill each other but first hear ma out' they stopped and looked at her; there was sadness in her eyes a thing that Remy had seen maybe times before. 'ah' She placed her hand on her face trying to find the right words 'ahm sorry guys but ah just cant do this' She looks over at Remy and then to Pietro 'Ah just cant choose which one of ya that ah love more' She sighed and looked up at them, confusion on there faces 'Then why the heck did ya call us here?' asked an annoyed Pietro Ah called ya both here ta tell ya both that by the end of the day ya all will not have ta worry about ma again' They look at her, confusion on there faces once more 'chere where are ya going?' Rogue smiled but it was fake 'ahm leaving' was all she told them. Anger and confusion ran through Pietro 'Fine just go we don't need ya anyway!' he yelled but he didn't mean it. A tear ran down Rogues cheek 'That's what I plain ta do.' She turned to go back inside and said as she did 'I'm sorry ah just don't wanna hurt anymore' They couldn't see with her back turned to them that she was crying, saddened that she had to leave the two she had grown to love.

'Rogue' Remy whispered, a minute later it finally snapped into his head what she meant. He grabbed Pietro by his shirt collar and held him up 'We can't let de Rogue go!' he said to the struggling Pietro 'So what do you want me to do about it!' He dropped him down and looked at him 'ya don't care for ma chere at all do ya!' Pietro smiled 'She doesn't want me she wants you I'll find someone else' Anger roes inside Remy as Pietro made her out to be a toy that he could simple toss aside 'What are ya talkin' about chere didn't pick she could still love ya' though he said it Remy hoped that it wasn't true, Pietro looked away trying hard not to scream but it was no use 'ya wanna know something _Cajun _remember when this whole thing started! Come on think back, when she was in the infirmary at my father's base?' Remy thought back, he hadn't been with Rogue the whole time, Pietro had been asked to take Rogue there not him, Pietro continued 'Well when she woke up ya wanna know whose name she said, do ya!' Pietro didn't wait for an answer though 'Yours! Not mine, not the person that had helped her, yours!' He shook his head 'She deserves better then you but I just she doesn't want it' with that said the speedster zoomed off leaving Remy to his thoughts.

'If chere loves Remy den Remy got to tell her' he thought aloud, he turned to walk into the mansion as three girls walked out. The one in the middle was crying somewhat, he recognized her as Kitty, the girl that Piotr had talked about 'Pitte!' he called; she looked up at him 'Like ya?' He smiled sweetly, making the other two girls melt 'Where might Remy find his chere?' Kitty seemed to cry even more at the sound of her friend's name 'She like left awhile ago' Remy's heart sank 'She's gone!' He started at a run towards the house but was stopped by Logan 'Listen Kid ya can't' Remy glared at him 'can't what!' He sighed 'ya can't get her back she gone.' Tears built up in Remy's dark eyes. He collapsed to the floor 'Tell me where de Rogue is den' Logan shook his head 'Ya know well enough that ya can't force her to come back' Remy looked towards the ground, tear drops hit the ground 'Remy's got ta try though'

He sat there like that for an hour before the professor told him to stay the night, though he didn't sleep a wink, his mind forever on Rogue.

Xoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxox

Rogue leaned her head in the glass window of the bus, leading her to where she had no idea. A pain of hunger hit her stomach as she remembered that she hadn't eaten breakfast because she had been packing. She reached under her seat and pulled up her backpack, she was shocked when she opened it though. On top of all her stuff was a note and a phone number, she knew from Logan. She slowly opened the note and her in to herself

_Dear Strips can't get rid of me that easily like I said your like family and I keep track of my family. There's a number there that I want you to call when your ready got that? This time don't get yourself kidnapped and smacked into a wall okay? This place aint gonna be the same without you, so come back soon. Always got family, Logan _

She smiled to herself as she read it again and looked up when someone spoke to her 'Um I'm luv sorry but is this seat taken?' He was a tall man with somewhat long Black hair, his eyes where bright blue and he had an Irish accent. She smiled up at him 'Na sugar ya can it here' She pulled her bag off the seat and stuck it between her feet as her sat down. She began to reread her letter again when he said 'I'm Johnny, what's ya readin' if ah may ask?' Normally Rogue would have told him to fuck off or leave her alone but for some reason she felt like telling him. 'It's a note from ma father and the names Rogue.' He shook her ungloved hand, and let her return to her letter. _Ah'll call him soon _she thought _as soon as ahm far gone enough that is._

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxooxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxo

So what did you think sappy ending, I cried a bit a bit so you all know that a sequel is coming but in awhile I got to let this one sock in lol. Pease review, email me. Poor Remy, stupid Pietro, Loving daddy Logan lol I'll miss writing for this oh please soak in fast lol well buh bye for now lol


	30. IF you all Didnt Know

Just to tell all of you that don't know already there is a sequel to this story.

Summary of the Sequel:

Logan after a few years of being in contact with Rogue finally convinces her to come home to the mansion for a visit. Rogue's a bit worries given the fact why she left and all but when she arrives the worry really kicks in for BLANK will not leave her alone. Also Logan and the Xmen we're the only ones awaiting for Rogue to arrive back someone's got it out to kill her! Old feelings arise and surprise twist for the end

Preview:

'Ya know Rogue ah aint gonna let ya leave dis time'

And that's all you get hehehe

The story's called 'Return of the Moon' check it out thanks!


End file.
